Why Can't We?
by 2kindsofcrazy
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata had been friends since birth. With their mothers being friends since high school and their fathers being founders and CEOs of the two biggest businesses in Kohanna, why wouldn't they be close?
1. Monopoly

**Hello my peoples! 2kindsofcrazy here! For you guys info I'm not new to fanfiction I just took a really long break from it because of family issues. I used to be kagomeissakura back when I liked Sakura, not anymore though. Now I'm getting my lovely friend Tessa to post this because I'm currently writing this on my cell phone! gasp modern marvels of the cell phone company! Anywho show Tessa some love and on with the story! **

_Yah, I'm Tessa, so…hi!_

--

Chapter 1: Monopoly

"Sasuke! That's no fair!" Hinata complained to her best and only friend as they played Monopoly.

Sasuke and Hinata had been friends since birth. With their mothers being friends since high school and their fathers being founders and CEOs of the two biggest businesses in Kohanna, why wouldn't they be close? Yet despite their friendship, their families are rivals in business, both tying for first place. Hinata's father didn't believe that she should be friends with an Uchiha but her mother convinced him to let her hang out with Sasuke.

"You're just mad because your loosing!" Sasuke smirked.

"No I'm not!" Hinata gasped.

"Yes you are." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Baby!"

"I am not a baby!" Hinata hissed. "Prove it."

Sasuke smirked knowing that she wouldn't do anything. Hinata knew what he was thinking and tackled him onto his bed, making the headboard slap into the wall. Sasuke was surprised but quickly regained his composure. He looked up to see Hinata on top of him smiling.

Sasuke was not about to let her gloat so he started to tickle her. Hinata laughing, he flipped her under him.

"No fair Sasuke!" Hinata managed to say. In her head she devised a plot to kick him in the balls. Sasuke knew what she was thinking by the look on her face. He took both of her legs and hitched them around his waist.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. Sasuke unzipped her jacket and threw it to the floor unceremoniously. Sasuke then started to tickle her again. Hinata laughed madly and tried to push his hands away but he caught both of her wrists and brought them above her head.

Hinata cutely pouted as Sasuke smirked and slightly lifted her shirt. He blew softly unto her belly button. "Sasuke! That tickles!" Hinata laughed as she unconsciously arched her back.

Sasuke's lips brushed her stomach, lightly sending chills through them both.

"Your so ticklish, Hina!" Sasuke smirked, Hinata pouted and Sasuke lowered his mouth to her stomach once more. Hinata again arched her back into him. Sasuke kissed each side of her hips. He then returned to her belly button and began to lick it. Hinata gasped as he did it again.

At that moment the door to Sasuke's room flew open, but Sasuke and Hinata did not notice and continued on. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came the deep voice of Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Sasuke immediately stopped to glare at his brother. He let go of Hinata's wrists and she sat up, blushing. Itachi looked slightly amused.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing just checking up on you little kiddies. I got worried when I heard banging on the wall. But I'm so happy your safe." Itachi said the last part with obvious sarcasm.

"Get out Itachi!" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"You know Sasuke, all that pent up sexual energy will cause you to spontaneously combust." Itachi chuckled and Sasuke threw a pillow at him.

"Oh, and Hinata, please make sure he gets laid, he's so angry!" Itachi yelled jokingly as he left the room.

"Stupid Itachi." Sasuke mumbled and got off the bed. Hinata thought she might faint from embarrassment. To keep herself distracted, she began to make the bed and clean up the game pieces. Sasuke looked at the clock then back to the blushing face of his friend.

"Its time for you to go...you don't want your dad to find out that you've been here." Sasuke said dully. Hinata nodded.

"Bye Sasuke! See you at school tomorrow!" Hinata said giving Sasuke a small hug.

"Hn." He grunted in return as Hinata left.

--

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Oh and flamers bring it on! I'm not begging for reviews because I'm going to write this fic no matter what! Now since you showed Tessa some love by reading this show me some love by reviewing! Tata for now! **

_T/N: That's right, T/N means Tessa's note! In case you haven't realized yet, I'm Tessa and I guess I'm the beta reader (whatever that means) for this story. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 which I have named Monopoly (which Paige doesn't know about. Mwahaha!). Anyways, since she's too cool to beg for your reviews, being the dramatic person I am, I will do it…clears throat Oh please people! Send me a sign! Show me how much you love me! Leave reviews and tell me how creative Paige is! And how awesome I am! Oh, and you can write about the story if you'd like! Please, please, I'm begging on my knees! Anyway, love you guys! _


	2. First Days Suck

**P/N: okay since Tessa gets to have a Tessa Note I want to have a Paige Note! So here's the deal the rest of these chapters are going to be like PG-15 since a certain someone's mom likes to read emails. Anywho I know you titled my story Tessa I got on this site and saw your note. Anyway Read on fellow fic addicts read on!! **

--

Chapter 2: First Day's Suck 

Hinata got up the next morning in a great mood. Today was the first day of her senior year. She was happy but not overjoyed. Thoughts of yesterday with Sasuke hung in the air, clouding her thoughts. Sure she and Sasuke always fooled around like that. It was normal for them, but yesterday seemed different. Hinata could still feel his lips on her stomach. She shook her head and decided that she needed to get over herself. She turned on some music and started her morning ritual.

After a long, relaxing shower, she put on her uniform. The school uniform for Yodaime High consisted of a white collared polo with a gray and black blazer and a short black and gray plaid skirt. Hinata hated the skirt for most of the other girls at her school pulled it up higher than it should be. "Hinata-sama! Please hurry up!" came the voice of her overprotective cousin, Neji. "C-c-coming nii-san!" Hinata stuttered as she grabbed her bag and jacket.

Hinata never stuttered around Sasuke. Maybe it was because when she stuttered when they were little, Sasuke would squirt her with toilet water (that was all they could reach when they were young). Or maybe it was because she was most comfortable around him. Well, she couldn't rely on Sasuke in school because it was common knowledge to everyone that they were from rivaling businesses. Besides, she would be attacked by rabid Sasuke fangirls.

Hinata sighed as she made her way to the limo that would take her to school. Neji and Hanabi were already inside eating their breakfast.

"Finally! Go driver!" Hanabi commanded, thrusting a piece of toast at her sister.

"What took you so long Hinata-sama?" Neji asked in a concerned way.

"N-nothing Neji-nii-san" Hinata whispered as she nibbled on the toast.

They arrived at Yodaime High School right behind the Uchiha's. Hinata glanced over at Sasuke and Itachi as they stepped out of their limo. Hinata's gaze then lowered to the ground as she felt the stares of the other students. This tended to happen every morning. You would think by now that everyone would be used to seeing them get out of their limos.

Hinata quickly walked into the cafeteria to see the bulletin board. She needed to find out what homeroom she was in. Sasuke was close behind her, but she ignored him. The cafeteria was empty. Hinata reached the board and began looking for her name. _Student: Hyuga, Hinata, Homeroom: Hatake, Kakashi. _She let out a sigh of relief to find out she had Kakashi as a homeroom teacher. This would mean an unsupervised hour in the morning, lunch, and 30 free minutes in the afternoon.

A shadow came over Hinata and a hand begin to search the paper. It stopped and pointed at the words: _Student: Uchiha, Sasuke…Homeroom: Hatake, Kakashi_. "Looks like we have the same homeroom, Hyuga." Sasuke said. Hinata rolled her eyes. He smirked, she hated it when he called her Hyuga and he loved to push her buttons. They walked to homeroom together without being attacked by any fangirls (they were probably all still primping in the bathroom). When finally they had reached the class, it was empty. Sasuke closed the door behind him so that no one would hear their conversation.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Hinata said, sitting her bag in the nearest chair, She seated herself on top of a desk.

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled in return. Hinata knew he meant, 'What's so good about it?'

"Sassy, don't act like that! Its our last year here!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow upon hearing his old nickname.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Sassy'?"

"Ummmmmmmmm-" Hinata counted silently on her fingers. "I don't know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and inched closer to her.

"Don't call me Sassy." he growled.

"Make me."

Sasuke smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned in closer to her and whispered one word in her ear. "Please?"

"Nnn!" Hinata shook her head. "I like calling you Sassy."

"Well, call me that only when we're alone, promise?"

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke kissed her forehead as the door to the classroom flung open to reveal their teacher, Kakashi. In one hand he had one of his porn novels and in the other, a battered briefcase.

"Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Hyuga, please...It's just the first day and I'm already tired of walking in on you two...lets make this year one with fewer incidents." Kakashi said, glancing up from his book to make eye contact with the duo.

"Y-y-yes s-sir!" Hinata squeaked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Now sit down or go somewhere else. You two are distracting me." Kakashi mumbled as he settled in his desk. Hinata moved her legs from around Sasuke and sat down in her seat. Sasuke took a seat in the very back and Hinata felt kind of sad that they couldn't be friends in school. Five minutes later, the rest of the class began pouring in and Hinata felt even more alone. _Maybe, Maybe this year will be different_, she thought.

"Sasuke-KUN!!" a bunch of fangirls screamed as they discovered that they had the same homeroom as Sasuke. Hinata shook her head, _Or maybe not…_

"Alrighttttt, everyone! Ssssettle down!" Orochimaru hissed as he slithered into the classroom. The class immediately quieted.

"Welcome to the Advanced Anatomy classsssssssssss. I don't except failure ssssssssooo do better than your besssssssst!" Orochimaru smirked sadistically. Hinata looked around the classroom. It was very small. She only knew Sasuke and no one else. There were about ten students, including herself. She wondered why this class was so small. "Sssssssooo let ussssss begin!" Orochimaru then launched into a speech on the 145 pressure points in the human body and what each one does. Hinata now realized why this class wasn't popular. _One: the teacher was crazy! He most likely has a speech impediment, and his tongue is huge! It's like plastic surgery gone wild on this guy! Snake eyes, elongated tongue, weird nose! God, who is his surgeon, Michel Jackson?,_ Hinata was broken out of her thoughts by the bell for second period. _That was fast…_

To Hinata's relief, when she reached her second period class, she saw some familiar faces. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Ayame were bickering with each other near the back of the room. Hinata loved her friends so much that it made her heart flutter when she saw them. She took a seat in between Temari and Tenten and waited for the teacher to introduce himself. "Hello my little pupils! My name is Jiriya! This is my Lit class you're currently in so lets get down and dirty!" he announced with gusto.

Hinata looked at the man like he was crazy. _What's with the teachers at this school?, _she thought, _Kakashi's a lazy bum someone picked up from in front of a porno store, Orochimaru looks like he woke up on the wrong end of the scalpel, and Jiriya is a pervy old womanizer! Where did this school find their teachers?_

"So, my lovely pupils, let's get started on my first book! Make Out Paradise!" He went on and on about the inner workings of his novel. Hinata felt as if she would die as she watched the clock slowly tick.

"My lovely pupils since everyone has already been asked what they have done this summer, I've decided that I want you guys to write a poem about who you care about the most! Spice things up a bit! Don't write the person's name! We'll get the class to guess who you're talking about!" Jiriya announced as soon as the bell rang for lunch. **(P/N: yes I know its only been two class periods but this is who it is at my school since we have only 4 classes, yep 4! CHHS rocks, well not really I just like my schedual!)** Hinata quickly went through the pretzel line **(P/N: I love this line at my school! Fastest line next to the Mexican line and way faster than the Chicken line! Giant soft pretzels mmmmm!) **_(T/N: Damnit, Paige! Quit interrupting your story!) _and sat down at a table with her friends: Ino, Temari, and Tenten.

"So, like, who are you going to write about?" Ino asked Tenten.

"I don't know..." Tenten said, trailing off as her eyes started to glaze over.

Hinata felt kind of bad for her. Her cousin Neji had currently broken up with Tenten. They had been going out for almost a year, and for high school, that was considered a long time. Hinata had asked Neji why he broke up with her, but he always looked at her funny and turned away. She sighed. Why were boys so cruel? Hinata looked around the cafeteria. Her eyes locked with Sasuke's and they kept each others gaze. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by the resident whore, Sakura.

Hinata broke her eyes away from Sasuke and concentrated on her soft pretzel. "Hey girls, don't you get tired of eating so many carbs?" Sakura asked mockingly. Behind her stood her posse.

"Hinata! I'm surprised you aren't fat from all that food you eat. Or are you? Maybe you hide all that blubber underneath that jacket of yours!" Sakura snapped her fingers and in response, some of her girls held Temari, Tenten, and Ino down. Sakura then unzipped Hinata's jacket and lifted her polo to reveal to the school her "fat". Instead, two shapely C cup breast revealed themselves. Hinata blushed furiously.

"Wow Hinata! Nice rack! Know what would go great with them?" Sakura asked as she reached for a carton on Hinata's tray. "Milk!" Sakura dumped a whole carton of milk onto Hinata's head. The cafeteria was silent now, all eyes glued to the show.

"You look delicious…Oh no! You're missing something!" Sakura giggled. She grabbed a nearby tray of salad and raspberry vinaigrette and stuffed it down her shirt. The dressing seeped out onto her lap forming a dark puddle on her skirt. Hinata didn't know what to do.

"Oh Hinata, I didn't know that it was that time of the month! Here, you'll need this!" Sakura laughed and threw a tampon at her. "Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!" The rest of the cafeteria laughed and jeered as she sat there with sopping milk hair, salad down her shirt, and a wet vinaigrette stained skirt. Hinata looked around at the mocking faces of her peers. Hinata didn't care about what they thought, she was only looking for one face. Sasuke. She looked at him. His face was blank and stoic. Hinata watched in horror as he got up and left the cafeteria without so much as a glance in her direction. She ran out of the cafeteria, trying to fight back her tears.

--

_T/N: Well, it was a lot of work to revise but here it is! Chapter 2 of __Why Can't We?__! Thanks for all the reviews people! Ya know what I think of when I hear the title of this ff? that song: Why Can't We Be Friends? Why Can't We Be Friends? Why Can't We Be Friends? Why Can't We…and yah, that's all I know. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed the story thus far and look out for another chapter! Btw, for all you Sakura fanatics, don't kill me. It's Paige's fault (love ya doll!), though I totally agree with her portrayal of her. Brava! But Poor Hina! Show some love and leave a review!_


	3. Always

**P/N: okeefanokee people! I've gotten so many reviews in just two **

**chapters! I'm just so happy! Pop Tarts for everyone! Except for **

**Dark...Very Dark. Apparently this person wants to call me a Narutard **

**when Naruto has barely made an appearence. Anyway this flame has been **

**used to warm ya'lls poptarts so say thanks to that smelly butthole! **

**Onward with chapter three!**

**--**

Chapter 3: Always

Hinata spent the rest of lunch in the girls restroom. Several times

her friends had tried to coax her to come out, but nothing worked. When the bell rang

for class to begin, Hinata waited until she was sure everyone was gone before she left the stall. Hinata walked up to the sinks and grimaced at her appearance in the bathroom mirror. _I look like a bloody rat_, she thought to herself. The milk had dried in her hair, making some strands stick weirdly to her face. The milk that had dried to her skin was beginning to peel. Her shirt had a long red streak down it that came to a puddle in the middle of her skirt. She then pulled off her skirt to get the rest of the salad out. It was no use.

Hinata sat in the corner of the bathroom and sighed. She knew that here at school she and Sasuke 'didn't know each other', but some kind of recognition would be nice! Hinata brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin between them. Life wasn't fair sometimes. She wished she an Sasuke were up front about their relationship, but that would mean Hinata would be attacked by fangirls and she would have to explain her and Sasuke to her father. _Life's not just unfair, it hates me…_

Sasuke roamed the halls looking for Hinata after the incident. He wanted to ask her friends about her whereabouts, but that would look awkward. Sasuke Uchiha does not do awkward. So he decided to follow them, instead. They led him to the third hall restrooms. When none of them came out for the rest of lunch, he got worried.

When the bell rang for class changes, Sasuke watched her friends exit

without Hinata. _Now's my chance_, he thought. He waited awhile until he was sure he wouldn't get caught to enter the girls restroom. No sooner had he entered, he found Hinata sitting against the wall with her head on her knees, eyes closed.

_Heh heh…I can see her underwear_, he snickered. He wasn't about to tell her that , it would only make things worse. Sasuke squatted down and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"Hinata." He whispered and her eyes fluttered open with surprise.

"Hinata." She heard a familiar voice whisper and she quickly opened her eyes to see Sasuke squatting down in front of her. His long ebony locks tickled her face. She could feel his breath. and it smelled strongly of vanilla. Hinata stared at his

lips. They were pink and they looked really soft. Sasuke always had very feminine features in her opinion.

"Hinata." Sasuke repeated.

She snapped out of her daze.

"Y-yes?" Hinata responded reluctantly, replaying the earlier events of him walking away in her head.

"Hinata are you...are you alright?" Sasuke asked and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Do I look alright to you, Sasuke?! Ugh…" Hinata was so frustrated with him. She pushed his hands away from her face. How could he just waltz in here and think that everything's going to be okay?

"Hinata. What's your damn problem?" Sasuke asked and Hinata clenched her fists.

"How can you ask that? You were there! You saw what Sakura did to meand you expect me to be _okay_?" Hinata whisper-yelled.

"I saw what happened and I'm sorry but don't take your anger out on me."

"Sasuke Uchiha! You…you…pompous fool!" Hinata yelled and tried to get up but Sasuke pushed her up against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke looked Hinata intently in the eye.

"Nothing. I'm, I'm going home. See you later Sasuke." Hinata muttered

monotonously as she pushed Sasuke off of her.

"Hn."

Hinata was his friend. His very best friend, maybe even his only true friend. All he's ever surrounded by are screaming fangirls and guys there to pick up the leftovers, but they weren't his friends. Hinata had always been there for him.

_Flashback_

"No Sasuke that's not right!" Fugaku reprimanded his son.

Fugaku was trying to teach Sasuke how to wield a sword. It was traditional for their family that the sons know how to fight in the ancient Uchiha style. Sasuke was trying his hardest and for a six year old he was pretty good. Yet, he was never as good as his father wanted him to be. Fugaku knocked the sword out of Sasuke's hand and pinned him down with his own in one fluent motion.

"Pathetic, boy. You will never hold the name Uchiha with those

commonplace tactics and mediocre skill." Fugaku sneered and proceeded to leave the

dojo. He paused at the door. "You'll never be like your brother."

Frozen, Sasuke stayed lying on the floor. He could never impress his father. No matter how hard he tried, he would never be as good as Itachi. He would always be second best.

Sasuke ran out of the dojo as fast as his small legs could go. He quickly left the imposing Uchiha compound behind and let the greenery of the forest engulf him. The trees were full of life and around this time of year it was always so quiet. He soon found the pond that he and his secret friend Hinata had discovered a few months ago.

The pond was surrounded by gray rocks of all sizes and the water was so

clear that you could see the very bottom. He loved the feeling of the carps,

guppies, and other fish kissing his legs and feet with their fins as they passed him by. He loved their secret place and was hoping with all his heart that she would be there.

He could see her dipping her feet gingerly into the crystal clear water. Her hair would caress the nape of her neck and she'd shyly shed her jacket and place it on a rock.

Surprisingly, she appeared a few moments later and acted accordingly to his thoughts. Sasuke called out to her and she looked at him with an air of surprise. Sasuke smiled as he pulled off his shoes and joined her in the lake.

"H-h-hello Sasuke." Hinata stammered and Sasuke splashed her with water.

"You know how I feel about stuttering!" Sasuke glared and Hinata sighed, _At least it isn't toilet water_.

"What's bothering you Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Father isn't proud of me." Sasuke muttered. "I'm not like Itachi."

"S-Sasuke if you w-were like I-Itachi you wouldn't be you." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But father doesn't like me." Sasuke mumbled taking a seat in the water

and Hinata took a seat next to him.

They sat there. Intently they listened to the wind ruffle the leaves and watched the animals carry on about their day. Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the pressure on his hand. He looked down to see his hand intertwined with

Hinata's under the water. He looked up at her to see a slightly pink tinge in her cheeks as she concentrated on the horizon.

"Hinata?"

"S-sasuke I,I, I l-like you. I w-w-will always be h-here for y-you. S-so if you need m-me just-" Hinata paused to look Sasuke in the eyes. "Just s-say s-s-so."

Hinata let out a long, embarrassed breath and looked away. She tried to refocus onto smoothening else. Sasuke looked away from her as well, not wanting her to see a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

"You know, I hate it when you stutter." Sasuke scoffed.

"I-I-I-" Hinata started, but she couldn't get anymore words out because

Sasuke had dunked her head under the water. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at how funny she looked. "You look like a wet cat!" He snickered. Hinata splashed him. He was so surprised that he fell backwards into the water and Hinata's twinkling laughter filled the air. Sasuke smirked when he resurfaced and Hinata tried vainly to splash him

again but he dunked her. Hinata dragged him under with her and they both resurfaced at the same time. An all out water battle ensued and the air filled with their joyous laughter. It was at this moment that Sasuke knew he could always count on Hinata. She was his friend. His very first friend.

_End of Flashback_

Now that Sasuke thought about it, he realized that Hinata was indeed always there for him. Yet, he rarely showed her the same courtesy. He was always taking and never giving in return. Over all those years, it must have built up over the years and just boiled over. He heaved himself off of the cold tile of the girl's restroom and

brushed himself off. He would make it up to Hinata…somehow. He knew that

she was going to want an apology, but Sasuke would never stoop so low as to apologize to some girl. He was Sasuke Uchiha after all! Hinata would understand. She always did.

**P/N: that's chapter three my peeps! It kinda sorta a filler but I took ya'lls advice and made more detail! Anyway Review if so entitled. Flames shall be used to make smores if I don't burn myself**!

_T/N: …hmm. What to say?…err, YAY! Chapter 3!_


	4. Better Than Me

Chapter 4: Better Than Me

For two months Sasuke had been trying to catch Hinata by herself, but she was always with someone. He was starting to feel guilty. He couldn't help but feel like she was avoiding him. Nothing as bad as the lunch incident on the first day had happened to Hinata. Yet he heard rumors about her gym clothes getting stolen and her getting tripped and pushed in the halls.

_Flashback _

Three weeks earlier, Sasuke was waiting for Hinata after school to tell her that he was sorry. He found her, alone, putting her books in her locker. The halls were deserted and this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

"Hinata." Sasuke called out to her and she froze. Sasuke walked over towards her and put a hand on her shoulder but she flinched and moved away.

"Hinata, just let me speak." He said trying to gather his thoughts. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Hinata I apologize for what happened...what's been happening to you. If I could stop it I would but-" Hinata interrupted him by raising her hand for silence.

"Don't. I've come to terms that we can never really be friends." Hinata said softly, looking intently at her feet.

"Hinata-" Sasuke started but she cut him off yet again.

"Let me finish. Sasuke I'm tired of all the lies and of all the hiding! Maybe, maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't be together. Sasuke I'm just a burden for you but now you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"But-"

"I'll always be there for you Sasuke. And I'm not angry with you, I could never stay angry with you. But we can't be friends anymore."

At this point, Hinata was struggling to hold back tears.

"G-g-goodbye Uchiha-san." Hinata whispered and ran down the hall.

Sasuke punched the lockers and stalked out of the school. He'd just lost his one and only friend. All because he was too chicken to stick up for her.

_End Flashback _

Since that day, he couldn't think of anything or anyone but Hinata. She haunted his dreams at night and during the day she was all he could focus on. Sasuke tapped his pencil impatiently as he waited for the lunch bell to ring. He had a plan to get Hinata alone but he could only pull if off during lunch. Asuma was going on about something. Sasuke didn't really know what he was talking about, he hadn't been paying much attention.

Finally the lunch bell rang and Sasuke rushed out the room to get everything ready. He ran to the music room to find his guitar that he'd placed there just for today. Hinata was the only one that knew about Sasuke's guitar…and his singing. He then rushed to the cafeteria where he saw some of the people he'd gotten to help him set up for this special occasion. Sasuke took a seat on a high stool that was placed in the middle of the large lunch room and scanned the crowd for Hinata. He found her staring at him her mouth slightly ajar.

Sasuke positioned the mic and smirked. The whole cafeteria was silently waiting for the great Uchiha to speak. Sasuke took a deep breath and gazed out blankly at the crowd. He could feel the gazes of fangirls, silently swooning over him but if Hinata spoke to him after this, it would all be worth it.

Sasuke moved the microphone closer to his mouth and began to speak. "This is for a childhood friend that deserves more than I have given her."

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_And guilt kicks in and I start to see _

_The edge of the bed where your night gown used to be_

Hinata gasped at the words he was singing. She thought about those long summer months when they were little, when their families were too occupied to pay them any attention, they would sneak over to each others' house. Hinata remembered how she would always crawl into Sasuke's bed during thunder storms, and no matter how many times he called her a chicken, she knew that he was scared too.

_I told myself I won't miss you _

_But I remember _

_What it feels like beside you! _

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_And the way your innocence tastes _

_And I think you should notice you deserve much better than me _

_While looking through our old box of notes _

_Found those pictures I took that you were looking for _

_If there's one memory I don't wanna lose _

_That time in the mall _

_You and me in the dressing room _

Hinata blushed as she heard a few giggles. She thought back to that day he was talking about when they went to the mall.

_Flashback_

_(T/N: What? Another flashback?)_

Hinata was trying on different dresses for her father's dinner that evening. She had dragged Sasuke along because she was afraid of being alone with the mall salesladies. She could remember slipping into a light green taffeta dress. It came to her knees and it had thick straps. Hinata really liked the dress but she wasn't really sure about its low cut V-neck and she really disliked showing her assets.

"Hinata hurry up and come out already." Sasuke growled from the waiting room.

"No!" Hinata squeaked. She started to unzip the back of the gown when she heard someone banging on her dressing room door.

"Hinata open up! I have the key so I'll just open it if you don't." Sasuke growled again and Hinata hastily opened the door.

"What's wrong with the dress?" Sasuke asked locking the door behind him.

"I just don't think its appropriate." Hinata said softly. Sasuke smirked and backed her up against the wall with both of his hands on either side of her head. Hinata gulped and blushed as one of the straps fell.

"I think its very nice." Sasuke whispered and kissed her strapless shoulder. "I like the color on you."

He kissed her collarbone. His finger trailed down the middle of her back, searching for the zipper. He slowly brought the zipper down, fully unzipping her dress. It hung limply on her small frame. Hinata's breath hitched in her throat as Sasuke smirked.

"I like the material, the way it feels." He whispered and grabbed the zipper again. He carefully zipped the dress back up to the top and kissed Hinata's forehead softly.

"I think its very appropriate." Sasuke mumbled and Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She did look pretty. Sasuke left the dressing room to let her finish dressing and a few minutes later she came out with the dress over her arm. When Hinata bought the dress, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. She really did look good in it.

_End flashback _

Hinata's blush grew deeper as she snapped out of her thoughts. She noticed that Sasuke was looking directly at her. His look went unnoticed by his fangirls, who thought that he was looking at them, but Hinata knew better.

_I told myself I won't miss you _

_But I remember _

_What it feels like beside you! _

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_And the way you innocence tastes _

_And think you should notice you deserve much better than me! _

_The bed I'm laying in is getting colder _

_Wish you never would've said its over _

_And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older _

_Cause we never really had a closure! _

_This can't be the end _

_ENNNNNNNNDD! _

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should notice you deserve much better than me! _

_And I think you should notice _

_You deserve much better than me! _

_And think you should notice _

_You deserve much better than meeeeee! _

_And I think you should notice! _

When the song ended, the lunch room erupted into cheers. Sasuke was immediately swarmed by fangirls, but the only person he noticed was Hinata. Sasuke pushed through his fangirls to reach her and he noticed that she had a faint smile on her face. She looked directly at him. Sasuke finally reached. The room went silent. Hinata stood up in front of him and he pulled her into a tight hug. The whole room gasped simultaneously, no one even knew that Sasuke knew this silent, shy girl.

"Will you take me back?" Sasuke asked.

_(T/N: Well, here it is! Chapter whatever of Why Can't We?! Sorry it took so long to upload but Ive been very sick. Plus, this whole tornado thing today delayed me. yawn Enough about my problems. Hope you enjoyed this chappy! It was really sexy. If you listen to a Mindless Self Indulgence (it's a band, folks) song while you read it, itll make it even sexier. Anyways, I'm off to watch Revolutionary Girl Utena and pop 2 more Tylenol! Yay! Lovely dolls, read and review.)_


	5. Nice Ass

**P/N: Funny story about this chapter ya'll, the whole time I was writing this I thought I was on chapter eight. Tessa called to get some info on chapter four and I told her that I was working on chapter eight. She was like whoa already that far I only have chapter four. I checked my email drafts and realised that this was chapter five! Lol! I need to learn my numbers again. It took me like ten minutes to figure out what comes after four! Gawd I hate brain fart moments! **

--

Chapter 5: Nice Ass

Two months later, Hinata found herself sweeping the leaves off of her balcony and singing to herself. She loved to clean, but the maids wouldn't let her most of the time, but when she did get the chance she was very happy. Hinata smiled to herself as she remembered back to the day Sasuke had sang to her. She had forgiven him directly after, and to the disappointment of all his fangirls, they were rarely separated.

_Flashback_

"Will you take me back?" Sasuke asked and the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Hinata was at a loss for words; she really couldn't believe he would do something like this. Now that she thought about it, this was Sasuke she was talking about. Hinata could see the sincerity in his eyes and she knew that it would be impossible for her to say no to him when she desperately wanted to say yes. Hinata still didn't trust her voice, so she opted for kissing him on the cheek.

_End Flashback _

Hinata smiled. Sasuke was so special to her, and to think that she had almost lost him. Whenever she thought of Sasuke, she felt a tug at her heart. She always got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw him. It was almost like she wasn't completely whole unless he was near her. Hinata shook her head vigorously. She was overanalyzing it. She leaned against the ledge in front of her and looked out at the beautiful autumn leaves. Hinata didn't notice Sasuke climbing up the ivy to her balcony nor did she notice him sit on the ledge behind her. She jumped slightly when she felt two strong familiar arms wrap around her small frame. Hinata smiled, knowing just who it was.

"What are you doing? Cleaning? Aspiring to be a maid, perhaps? You look like some character straight from a Disney movie!" He joked, his breath tickling her ear.

"Sasuke!" Hinata gasped, turning around in his arms and playfully hitting him in the chest.

"Hn." Sasuke said gruffly and let go of Hinata.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Hinata still hadn't gathered the courage to tell her father about Sasuke and she was worried that he might find them here together.

"Your father is away right now. I heard him yelling at his limo driver." Sasuke said as if reading Hinata's thoughts.

She let out a sigh of relief, gently placing the broom in the corner while Sasuke walked inside to her bed and sprawled out on it. He removed his jacket and placed it on the floor beside the bed. Hinata turned towards him and smiled softly.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, what do you want to do?" Hinata asked walking towards him.

"You." Sasuke smirked and Hinata blushed and hit his arm.

"You're going to grow up a dirty old man who preys on little girls!" Hinata said with a serious note to her voice.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged as he pulled Hinata down onto the bed. She blushed at his actions and laid her head on his chest. She loved the feel of his chest going up and down with each breath and his heartbeat calmed her. Hinata let out a sigh. _If I could stay like this forever, I would_, she thought.

"Sasuke, are you and your family coming to my eighteenth birthday?" Hinata asked him as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes." He replied, closing his eyes and running his fingers through Hinata's hair. Hinata looked up at his peaceful expression and wondered what it would be like to be his and only his. He probably only thought of her as a friend, a good friend, but only a friend. Hinata closed her eyes, trying not to let loose any of the tears that threatened her. She clutched Sasuke's shirt tighter in her small hands and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sasuke asked and Hinata kissed his cheek to reassure him that everything was okay. Sasuke didn't buy it, he could see the pained expression on her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her onto his stomach. Hinata looked down at him with a surprised expression.

"You know you're a bad liar right?" Sasuke smirked and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke nothing is wrong." Hinata said with pleading eyes. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and dropped the subject.

_Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort! Suffocation No bleeding Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding! _

Sasuke's blackberry rang and Hinata reached downward towards his jacket to retrieve it. Sasuke couldn't help but admire how nice her butt looked in the jeans she had on. Hinata looked at the caller id.

"Itachi calling!" Hinata announced. Sasuke looked over her shoulder and tried to get the phone from her, but she pushed him down onto the bed and answered the phone.

"H-h-hello?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Is my idiot brother there?" Itachi asked.

"Sorry he's --" Hinata let out a squeak as Sasuke pinched her butt hard.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around Hinata and pulling her into his lap.

"As much as I know how much you are sexually deprived, dear brother, you must stop your actions and come home immediately."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hinata silently laughed at him.

"I don't feel like going home. I'm busy." Sasuke said indifferently.

"Sasuke, get your ass down here right _now_ before father blows a fucking gasket." Itachi said with a deathly calm before hanging up.

Sasuke sighed as he put Hinata down and got up from the bed. She pouted slightly, but she knew whatever was going on have been important for Itachi to act so out of character. "I've got to go Hinata." Sasuke mumbled and kissed her forehead. He jumped down from her balcony. Hinata watched him leave with a pang in her heart. It may not have been a really big deal to somebody else but to Hinata, it felt like there was always something or someone keeping her and Sasuke apart. Hinata laid down on her bed and noticed that Sasuke had left his jacket. She picked up the jacket, clutched it to her chest, and slowly inhaled his scent. Hinata's eyes snapped open as she realized what she was doing. She held the article at arms length and glared at it before stuffing it into the bottom of her closet. _Why do I suddenly feel like a stalker? Why am I acting like this? Sasuke's my friend and friends don't go around sniffing each others clothes!,_ she thought.

Hinata laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her life was way too complicated! She screamed into her pillow to calm herself. She needed some air, and maybe a change of scenery. Hinata jumped up and got her own jacket before quickly leaving the house.

--

**P/N: okay ya'll that's the end of chapeter 4/8! R&R if so entitled! **

_(T/N: Um, does anyone else wonder how Paige comes up with this kinda stuff? Cuz I wanna know what the hell she's been thinking about…or is it experience? AGH! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Err…hope you enjoyed chapitre cinq! Tchao, mes amis! Je parle francais quand je faire penser. Hmm…interesting grammar.)_


	6. Ultimatum

**P/N: Readers, Tessa is crazy and being sent to the happy home right now! I'm not experienced, I just have a very overactive imagination. Yes, I am a virgin to the core, I haven't even gotten my 1****st**** kiss yet and I don't let my boyfriend get pass the occasional hug. Well now that that's cleared up, read on my dear readers, read on!**

**--**

Chapter 6: Ultimatum

Sasuke finally made it home, but he felt like he was about to pass out. He had ran two and a half miles nonstop at a sprint. Sasuke put his hands on his knees and breathed deeply, trying to gain his composure. After a few moments, he felt a familiar presence and slowly rose his head to greet it. Fugaku Uchiha gives his son a smug look before motioning for Sasuke to follow him into the living room.

The Uchiha living room had coffee colored walls, a large grey stone fireplace, a mahogany coffee table, and two large cream colored sofas. Sasuke noticed that Itachi was sitting on the arm of one of those sofas with a blank look on his face and his mother beside him, messing with the end of her skirt nervously. Neither one of them made eye contact with him. Sasuke sat down stiffly next to his mother and his father took a seat across from him. If was a while before anyone spoke. Uchiha men were men of few words.

"Sasuke, as you know you come from a long line of Uchiha. We are a rich and prosperous family and I intend to keep it that way." Fugaku paused glancing at both of his sons before continuing. "You both know that I am getting up in years and it's about time for me to choose an heir to rule our business. Now the obvious choice for this situation would be Itachi. He is intelligent, athletic, intuitive. Everything I want in a son. But-" Fugaku again paused and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He was tired of these long speeches that his father liked to give just to put him down. Sasuke didn't know where Fugaku learned his parenting skills from but he might want to get a new teacher. Sasuke also noticed his mother had stopped her fidgeting and was staring blankly at the floor.

"But Itachi has expressed some…_qualities_ that I do not find suitable at all for the heir to my empire. Qualities that displease me greatly." At this Fugaku's eye twitched and Sasuke held back a smirk. "Itachi is…how should I put this?… a homosexual, and I do not want my heir to be a homo. Also, Itachi has expressed that he wants to be an artist-"

"What does it matter if Itachi is gay?" Sasuke asked, he was more weirded out by this fact than he let on but his father had no right to act like it was some sort of disease.

"What does it matter? This is a scandal, boy! I will not have my son prancing around like a fag!" Fugaku spat.

"Is that all you care about? The business? Do you not care for your own kin?" Sasuke stood from his seat.

"Sasuke please-" Mikoto started softly but Fugaku interrupted her.

"SIT DOWN BOY! YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!" Fugaku said standing up as well. Sasuke sat down reluctantly. "Sasuke you are now heir to the Uchiha business and fortune. This being said, you need to pick the girl that you want as your future bride by your nineteenth birthday."

"WHAT THE HELL? You can't just demand something like that and then expect me to follow through!" Sasuke said standing again.

"You'll do what I tell you, when I tell you, and you will execute my orders perfectly!"

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING PUPPET!"

"You are what I want you to be and YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!"

"GO TO HELL!" Sasuke yelled as he glared at his father. Fugaku's face boiled red with anger at his son's disobedience. Mikoto silently let tears fall from her eyes as she watched the dispute between her family. Fugaku raised his hand to strike Sasuke, but his wrist was caught by Itachi who had remained still the whole time until now.

Fugaku looked into both of his sons' eyes before yanking his arm from the eldest. "FUGAKU! THIS IS MADNESS! " Mikoto screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Do not do it Father." Itachi said calmly but Fugaku pointed an accusing finger in his face. "I WILL NOT BE RESTRAINED BY A GOD DAMNED MISTAKE OF A SON, YOU DAMN FAGGOT!!"

With that said, Fugaku kicked Itachi in the gut and punched Sasuke hard in the mouth. Fugaku then roughly grabbed Sasuke's face and brought it up to level with his own.

"You _will_ carry out my actions, boy, or there will be dire consequences."

Fugaku left the room in silence, purposely knocking a vase over in the process. Mikoto scurried after him, trying to calm her husband before he did something more drastic to her sons. Itachi didn't make any eye contact with Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't care. This was all bullshit. Someone up there must really hate him. He quickly escaped from the house he'd never called home, to wander the streets so that he could clear his head.

Hinata walked aimlessly through the streets and idly people watched. She thought back to the days that she and Sasuke would hide in bushes and play ninjas as they watched people pass by. Hinata sat on a bench and watched couples pass her by, caught up in their own little world. Hinata was caught up in her own world, too. She hadn't noticed a certain blonde haired knucklehead take a seat beside her until he yelled, "HEY HINATA!!"

"Oh, um H-h-hi N-N-Naruto." Hinata said softly as she looked at her shoes.

"What are you doing here by yourself Hinata?" Naruto asked loudly and Hinata winced at his volume.

"I-I-I--" Hinata kept stuttering, she couldn't get a coherent word out. Naruto (being the dense boy that he is) thought that she was weird. After a while, Hinata gave up trying to speak and settled on listening to Naruto rant. Hinata wondered how he could talk so much and not tire out.

"Hinata...Hinata!" Naruto yelled in her ear again, snapping her back from her thoughts.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked rubbing her sore ear.

"I was asking you what you thought Ino would say if I asked her to go out on a date with me."

"I-Ino?" Hinata asked perplexed.

"Yea. She's really nice and stuff and I like her personality." Hinata was surprised to hear something semi intelligent come out of his mouth.

"W-w-well I don't k-know. B-but if, if she is s-special to y-you...I'm sure she'll s-say yes." Hinata advised softly.

"Awwwwwwww! Thanks Hinata! That means a lot to me!" Naruto yelled and pulled her into a hug. Hinata felt a blush creep into her face as he held her. She was sure that to onlookers they looked like a pretty happy couple, but Hinata felt otherwise. When Naruto released her and told her goodbye she felt something different; his touch wasn't like Sasuke's. Sure she used to have a major crush on Naruto, but his touch never sent chills up her spine. Not like Sasuke. Hinata's eyes widened at her own thoughts. Sasuke was her best friend, she shouldn't be comparing him with other guys. That was just unfair to him!

Hinata lifted her knees onto the park bench and rested her chin on them. Even if she thought of Sasuke as more than a friend, he would never return her affections. He was the Uchiha heartthrob that could have any girl he wanted. Why would he want her? Hinata sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. Life was hard, very hard, and she knew that someone upstairs was laughing at her right now.

Hinata stopped at a nearby fast food restaurant for dinner before heading home. As she walked home, it started to rain really hard. When Hinata finally reached her house, she quickly and quietly made her way up to her room where she hurriedly hopped into the shower. Hinata loved the feel of the hot beads pounding against her skin. With the sound of the rain accompanying it, it relaxed her until she was sure she would turn into jello. Hinata wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel that came mid thigh on her small frame. She looked at herself in her bathroom mirror and combed her hair a little before going into her room for clothes.

When Hinata opened her bathroom door, she was blasted with a gust of cold air. She noticed that the door leading to her balcony was wide open. Hinata turned her gaze onto her bed and saw a soaked Sasuke absently staring up at her ceiling. Sasuke came in her room all the time, but this time he seemed sad, angry, and confused. Hinata cleared her throat. Sasuke finally noticed her presence.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Hinata asked him innocently.

Sasuke shook his head solemnly as he continued to stare up at the ceiling and Hinata knew that he would tell her in due time. She was used to his strange behavior. Sasuke opened his arms to Hinata and she was very hesitant, after all she was in only a towel.

"Hinata." Sasuke mumbled softly and Hinata crawled onto the bed to lay beside him. She knew what it was like to long for the comfort of another person. Sometimes all a person really needed was for someone to hold them and it would make their world right again. Hinata rested her head into his wet chest and she felt him encircle his arms around her. He let out a deep breath that he'd apparently been holding. Hinata kissed the area over his heart as she buried her face into his chest.

"Everything is going to be okay Sasuke." Hinata whispered to him. They laid in silence until they fell asleep in each others arms.

--

**P/N: so that's the end of the sixth chappie! We may not be able to update soon because Tessa has finals this week and I have finals next week. Wish us luck! **

_(T/N: LMAO Way to answer a question Paige! So if you were wondering about the experience thing like I was then there's your answer in the P/N above. Btw, I'm not getting sent to a happy home, thank you. Well, my finals are finally over and I'm uber friggin happy cuz I just ate a lot of sushi and now I'm really hype! Remember kids, a happy Tessa means sooner uploads so MAKE ME HAPPY! Read and review, s'il vous plait!)_


	7. Kiss Me

**P/N: well you guys a lot of you guys reviewed and me & tessa went on my profile and we are wondering what's a gosh darn C2? Can someone please tell me what this is and I'll be sure to give you a big cyber cookie! **

--

Chapter 7: Kiss Me

Hinata awoke the next morning to the light that was filtering through her blinds. She blinked and thought back to last night. Towel…Sasuke… Sleep. Hinata immediately sat up and the looked down at herself. Her towel was slowly creeping up her thighs and the top part was coming unloose. Hinata sighed, she was still covered up, but where was Sasuke?

"BOO!" Sasuke said, surprising her as he came out of her bathroom. Hinata fell on the floor.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Hinata gasped as she clutched the towel to her body.

"Stop that." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he pointed at the towel she was clutching and kneeled down in front of her. "It's not like you have anything I need."

Hinata looked away from his eyes as she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She didn't know why but she felt kind of hurt by the fact he didn't need her. A wave of rejection washed over her as Sasuke looked at her with no emotion. He cupped her chin and brought it close to his.

"But you might have something I want..." Sasuke said and Hinata's breath caught in her throat. He was so handsome. His lips were so perfect. Hinata pushed all of her inappropriate thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to focus on something else. Then she remembered his jacket that she'd stuffed in the bottom of her closet and rushed to go get it.

"You left your jacket here yesterday..." Hinata said as she found the jacket and handed it to him.

"Hn." Sasuke said distantly and Hinata could tell that what ever had been bothering him earlier was still bugging him. She knew she should help him take his mind off of it.

"Hey Sasuke...um, do you wanna go to our lake? Its Sunday so if we're

quick no one will see us going..." Hinata trailed off when she didn't get a response from him.

"Let me go change." Sasuke mumbled and he inwardly smiled when he saw

her eyes light up.

"O-okay!" Hinata said as she watched him jump down from her balcony and walk slowly home.

Hinata then reopened her closet to look for something to wear. She put on a white spaghetti strap baby doll top. It was tight at the top but it flowed nicely outward around her stomach. She then threw on a pair of blue jean shorts that came to mid thigh and combed her hair out. Hinata rushed down stairs and grabbed an apple before slipping on a pair of white flip-flops and heading out the door.

She skipped towards their secret lake while she ate an apple. It had been so long since they'd gone to that lake together. When she neared the lake, she finished her apple and gave the core to a passing rabbit. She remembered taking care of a few rabbits that lived nearby. When the lake was in view, Hinata smiled. It was the same as it had been the last time she'd visited. The rocks were still a light gray and the water was still crystal clear. None of the trees had been toched, in fact they were much taller now.

Hinata sighed as she slipped out of her flip flops and went to sit on the edge of the lake. She watched the ripples her feet made when she dipped them in. This was the best place to think. _Maybe while I wait for Sasuke, I could unwind a bit, _she thought, _and think about where my life is heading. What about my eighteenth birthday…_

She knew that she would have to go to Sarutobi U. for her diploma and

take over the family business, but what would she do for her personal life? Would she get married and have kids with a handsome husband that loved her and not her money? She always wanted a fairy tale wedding, a small one where all of her friends and family were present and everyone was happy.

Hinata also dreamed of having a big family. She felt so lonely with only a father who was hardly there, a cousin who was nice but distant, and a bratty little sister. When she had her family, she would make sure that none of her children were lonely. Hinata sighed at her thoughts and started to sing. She was so relaxed and Sasuke wasn't here so why shouldn't she?

_Kiss Me out of the bearded barley,_

_Nightly, beside the green green grass._

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

Sasuke finally reached the lake and he heard something heavenly. He knew that it could only be Hinata, no one except her could sound so soft yet so strong. His assumptions were confirmed when he saw her. She was swinging her feet in the water, her hair cascading around her shoulders. The white shirt she was wearing against the pale blue water and glimmering sunlight gave her the appearance of an angel. He decided not to interrupt her and just listen to her voice.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house,_

_Swing me upon it's hanging tire._

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, she just looked so pretty and

innocent that he longed to hold her. Hinata didn't know why she was singing

this song but it described what she felt exactly. She jumped a little when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind but she knew that it was only Sasuke. She leaned

her back into him, but continued to sing anyway.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

_Now kiss me_

Hinata looked up at Sasuke through half lidded eyes. Sasuke stared at

her slightly pink cheeks and her soft looking, bright red lips. He wanted so bad to capture them with his own. He didn't realize that he was leaning into her face until he was only a breath away from her. Sasuke was about to back away but he looked into Hinata's eyes and noticed that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Sasuke leaned in the rest of the way and softly pushed his lips against hers. He could feel sparks when they touched. When Sasuke pulled away Hinata looked up at him and then turned around in his lap so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. _(T/N: Whoo, child, this is gonna get freaky! XD) _She then ran her fingers through his hair before crushing her lips against his.

This kiss was more passionate than the first one yet it made Hinata felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Sasuke lightly nibbled on her bottom lip to gain entrance to her mouth and she gladly accepted. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and noticed that she tastes a lot like vanilla. As their tongues fought for dominance, Sasuke's hands traced the length of her spine through her shirt a few times before resting them on her hips.

Finally they broke for air, both of them breathing heavily and looking deeply into each others eyes. Sasuke then leaned back and laid down upon the grass, bringing Hinata down with him. Hinata blushed as Sasuke gave her a quick peck on the lips. She blushed deeper and laid her head down on his chest just like last night. Sasuke ran his fingers through her long tresses and breathed her scent in deeply.

Lavender and vanilla were a very good combination. Hinata noticed a smile on his lips and she knew that she'd successfully gotten his mind off of what was bothering him. She took his free hand and intertwined it with her own. Hinata kissed Sasuke again but this time it wasn't experimental or passionate; it was innocent and full of love. When they broke apart, Hinata smiled and again laid her head to rest on his chest, neither of them realizing that a camera had been following them the whole time.

"Hey boss! I've got something to show ya!" a man chuckled on his cell phone. He had made sure that he would follow these two. _These pictures are gonna make me rich!, _he exclaimed silently. The man chuckled as he took a few more pictures of the young Uchiha running his hand up and down the thigh of his new 'friend' before finally sinking into the shadows. By Tuesday morning, there was going to be a scandal under foot!

**P/N: well a lot of you thought that someone would walk in on them in the bed but tricked ya'll! I was going to use that theme but A: nothing I did would fit with what is in my head and Two: it just seemed so cliché! Plus all of you guys would've seen that coming! Tessa was all like that's so random but I was like they weren't expecting paparazzi, remember these kids are rolling in cash! Well read please! I'll update around 70 review or something so yea!**

_(T/N: Sorry, it took so long to upload this chappie, friends, but I just recently got Photoshop so I've been messing with that lately. I'm going to be drawing pics for these fanficcitateries (I dunno…XD) so be looking out for those, kay? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter cuz I know I did. Seriously, I was laughing my ass off the whole time I edited this story. So…yeah. If you ever see a bear hitchhiking on the side of the road, DO NOT GIVE IT BERRIES. That is all. )_


	8. Tabloids

**P/N:okay folks I'm getting kind of worried that no one really likes this story...I have so many hits but not as many reviews...it makes me feel kind of neglected. Anyway read on please! **

--

Chapter 8:Tabloids

Hinata and Sasuke relaxed by the lake the rest of the day until it was time for her to go home. They stayed in the shadows of buildings and trees until they finally reached her balcony. Sasuke helped Hinata up before climbing up himself. When Hinata waved a small goodbye to him, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Hinata watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore, still dazed by his kiss. As soon as he was out of eyesight, someone opened the door to her room.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing?" Neji asked blankly.

"N-n-nothing Neji-niisan!" Hinata stuttered and turned to look at Neji.

He was looking at her in a strange way. His gaze made her feel very uncomfortable, it was almost like he was undressing her with his eyes. Hinata shook those thoughts out of her mind. Neji was her cousin and protector, he would never do something like that to her.

"Hinata-sama, your father has just informed me that he will be away on a business trip. He promises to be back in time for your birthday. He also said that your dress fitting is on Tuesday so don't try to skip like last time." Neji quickly left the room.

Hinata sighed. She hated dress fittings, the seamstress was always so nosy and rude.

The last time she was there she was poked and pinched and constantly called fat. Hinata then realized that she had homework that she needed to finish. She had previously neglected to cheer up Sasuke . Hinata dragged her books out of her bookbag and began to work.

Halfway through, her thoughts started trailing to Sasuke. What were they now? They certainly weren't friends, but they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend either. _Gah! This is so confusing!, _she thought,_ Maybe I should ask Sasuke what we are now_.

Another hour passed and Hinata finally finished with all of her homework. She was just in time for dinner. Dinner at the Hyugas was always a quiet affair full of small talk and plenty of awkward silences.

Hinata ate while her sister threw peas at her while no one was looking and Neji kept sneaking glances over at Hinata. Hinata wished that everyone could just be open about their feelings instead of hiding them and acting like everything was alright. If her sister hated her she should just say so and if Neji had something on his mind he should speak it, but thinking all of these mad her feel like a hypocrite. She never stood up for herself and she never said what she really wanted, either. She was just as bad as Neji

and Hanabi. Hinata excused herself early from dinner and decided to get ready for school tomorrow.

--**Tuesday**--

Hinata stood dully as the dressmakers fussed over her. They gossiped

and clucked as they worked on her nearly finished dress. The bright side

to all of this was the beautiful dress that she would be in in less than a

week. The dress was a creamy white, the top part beautifully corseted and it

tied in the back with black ribbons with gorgeous black lace that trimmed the top and bottom of the corset. The bottom of the dress was made of a soft silk that clung loosely to her figure and underneath was a shear black material that clung tightly to her hips and legs. Hinata was happy that the dress wasn't poofy like the other dresses that she'd worn before. The front door opened and one of the interns came in with a magazine and a cup of Starbucks coffee. Hinata met the gaze of the intern. The intern stared for a second as if seeing a ghost, then she gasped and quickly placed her coffee on the counter.

"Miss Hyuga, Miss Hyuga! Have you seen the news lately!" the intern

Asked.

Hinata shook her head. "W-w-what news?" The intern shoved the cover of the magazine in her face.

Hinata gasped at what she saw. On the front cover was a picture of her sitting on the edge of a lake with…Sasuke! His legs were around hers and his arms were around her waist. In big bold letters above their heads was: **'Scandal of the YEAR! (pg. 50-56)'**. Hinata quickly flipped to the page mentioned to find a blown up picture of her and Sasuke kissing and a short article adjacent:

_Hyu-chiha Scandal!_

_The Hyugas and Uchihas are the moguls of the business world; each_

_family worth roughly 6.5 billion dollars. These two families have been feuding _

_for generations upon generations...but their kids aren't! Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga empire, is about to turn eighteen next week and great things are expected from her. Although snuggling up with the enemy doesn't seem like a smart move. Sasuke Uchiha is already eighteen and has recently been named heir to the Uchiha fortune and business for reasons still unknown. As you can see from the pictures, these two don't seem to care much about their parents feud. A true Romeo and Juliet! (see pg 52)._

Hinata turned to page fifty-two to see a picture of her and Sasuke making out, one of his hands slightly up her shirt and the other on the small of her back. The caption read:

_Here are some pictures of the couple "enjoying" a day outside near a secluded lake._

Hinata was lying on Sasuke's chest with her eyes closed as Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair. The next picture was of Sasuke leaning in for her first kiss.

_This picture here is of our lovely couple saying goodbye to each other._

The last picture was of her and Sasuke kissing on her balcony. Sasuke's arms were around her waist and her hands were on his chest. The final caption read:

_Aren't they just the cutest teen couple? We at ET wish Hinata a great eighteenth birthday that we will be covering as well. Catch a clip of these two lovebirds tonight at 5 pm!_

Hinata flipped through the pages over and over again. Her hands were shaking furiously and her mind was doing cartwheels. _What am I going to do? How did they get these pictures? Worse, what will I do when Father finds out?_

"Miss Hyuga...are you alright?" asked the intern as she noticed the heiress growing pale.

"Miss Hyuga your father is on the phone for you." The seamstress said and at that moment Hinata fainted.

Sasuke was getting freaked out by all of the weird stares people gave

him as he walked home from school. He would've gone to visit Hinata but he knew that she was having a fitting for her eighteenth birthday dress. Sasuke reached home and went upstairs to start n his homework. Around five o'clock, he went downstairs for a snack and maybe to watch some TV. The house was quiet with his mother at a pottery class, Itachi where only god knows, and his father on a business trip.

Sasuke grabbed an apple and sat down on one of the couches. He turned on the TV and immediately groaned; his mother had been watching those gossip shows again. Sasuke was just about to turn when he heard the announcer speak. "Oh, what the heck! Watching this is better than doing homework," he assured himself. Sasuke turned up the volume and listened to the show host.

"Surprising news today! Tabloids everywhere have been trying to get their hands on new pictures that have recently surfaced of Kohanna's newest couple. No one would have ever imagined these two together but they are and ET has a clip! Who is this mystery couple? Its none other than our very own Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga!"

Sasuke nearly choked on his food. He had to take a deep breath before watching the clip.

In the clip, Sasuke walked up to Hinata and wrapped his legs around hers, his arms

around her waist. After a few seconds of sitting together, they kissed. Then they broke apart and kissed again. Sasuke leaned back and brought her with him. The camera moved to see them kissing passionately in the grass with Sasuke's hands traveling up her shirt and back down again. After a few minutes of making out, Hinata laid her head on his chest and Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair. Then the scene stopped and the blonde lady came back on.

"Well, there you have it folks! A modern day Romeo and Juliet! How will there relationship blossom? Let's hope it turns out well! Be sure to stick with us as we will soon cover Hinata's eighteenth birthday party! Now in other news, Paris Hilton broke her leg tod-"

Sasuke hastily cut the TV off and threw it at the sofa in frustration. He had to find Hinata and he had to find her now. He knew exactly which shop to look for. He grabbed the keys to one of his father's cars and drove off.

--

**P/N: I can't believe I'm doing this! I told myself that I was better **

**than this but...gets down on knees and starts to cry please please **

**review!**

_(T/N: How now, people! Pay no attention to the begging author and just feel free to review as you please. It is I, the most beautiful and wondrous Tessa here, to tell you that just your reading is greatly appreciated. So please continue to read for you are all truly magnificent fans. Oh, and don't chase squirrels with scissors either. Forever and always your love!)_


	9. Oscar Mayer Wieners

**P/N: hey ya'll in honor of getting a 55 on my physical science final and ****a 91 on my EOCT I present to chapter nine! Now before you go OMG you got ****a 55 on your final, I thought you studied! Well let me just say that no one in my class passed the final because in our class we had 2 teachers. One was pregnant and was being a bitch when she made the test. Now she's gone and the other one just passed out the final and said here work. The highest grade was a 72 so I don't feel bad at all. Plus she curved the grades so I went from and 84 to an 83 but who cares! No more shitty class! Yay! I also took my mythology final and it was easy as going to ****publix and shopping! Now enough about me read on!**

_BTW, (THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND WONDROUS)TESSA HAS DRAWN A PIC OF HINATA IN HER EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY DRESS SO IF YOU WANNA SEE IT THEN GO TO: laquambunettashay14. d e v i a n t a r t. com (dont put the spaces, folks).Click on Hinata Chapter 8. I KNOW THE PIC IS REALLY OOC BUT I DON'T CARE. HER DRESS IS JUST BEAUTIFUL! Comments appreciated_!

Chapter 9: Oscar Mayer Wieners

**(P/N: Not what you're thinking, pervs)**

Sasuke pulled up to the front of the dress shop and quickly got of his car. As he slammed the car door, he noticed people staring and whispering. He rolled his eyes, they were such petty people with petty lives. Sasuke thrust open the door to the shop. Almost everyone turned to look at him. Sasuke scoffed at them and surveyed the room for Hinata.

"Is a Miss Hyuga Hinata here?" Sasuke asked loudly as he watched a nearby group of women swoon over him.

"Um…I believe she's just recovering from a fainting spell. We sent her to the dressing rooms to change." replied a young woman with light brown hair in a bun and a roll of measuring tape hanging from her neck.

Sasuke nodded and made his way towards the dressing rooms. He stood to wait for Hinata to come out. A few minutes later, she emerged with a dress slung over her arm. As Hinata turned off her cell and put it in her pocket, she looked up to notice Sasuke staring at her. Hinata's mouth fell open and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

He walked up to Hinata and shut her mouth with his index finger. Then he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Hinata was surprised at first, but then she started to respond. His lips were just as soft as they looked and they felt great when they were on hers. They broke the kiss after a long time, realizing that there were others in the room with them. Hinata blushed , feeling so free now that she didn't have to sneak around.

"Shut the blinds!" Sasuke commanded a woman in case of a paparazzi attack.

When the blinds were closed, Sasuke turned his attention back to Hinata.

"Hinata, have you seen the news?"

"Yes...father is coming home early with a surprise for me." Hinata said softly. Her father seemed the same over the phone, almost like he didn't know what was going on.

_Earlier that day_

The seamstress had to pour cold water on her face for Hinata to awaken. She sat up quickly and looked around frantically before remembering what happened. The intern who had brought in the magazine looked worried as she walked towards Hinata with a her cell phone.

"Miss Hyuga, your father would still like to speak to you." The intern said wearily and Hinata gently took the phone from her and headed towards the back where the dressing rooms were.

"H-h-hello?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata?" came Hisashi's intimidating voice.

"Y-yes f-fa-father?"

"You are about to turn eighteen. Am I correct?"

"Yes s-sir."

"I would like for Neji to escort you to the party. I will escort as well so I will be coming home early. Have the servants make sure the house is in top order by Thursday. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes father."

"Also, I have a surprise for you when I get back." With that Hisashi hung up and Hinata let out a sigh of relief. She was safe… at least for now.

_Currently…_

Hinata shook a little. Her father wasn't one for surprises and she was afraid of what it could be. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and laid her head on his chest.

"Is he angry with you?" Sasuke asked. Hinata shook her head.

"I don't even think he knows."

"He will Saturday."

"He told me that he and Neji will be escorting me." Hinata said softly.

Sasuke looked around at the other people that were still in the

room. The seamstress was fanning herself and another woman was catching fries in her mouth. Sasuke gestured for Hinata to follow him back to the dressing room. They picked a stall and closed it as they entered.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Sasuke smirked, watching Hinata blush furiously.

"Hinata I need to tell you something important..." Sasuke started but he was promptly hushed by Hinata capturing his lips with her own.

"Shh..." Hinata said breaking apart. "I don't want to talk about anything serious right now."

"Then what do you want to talk about, Miss Hyuga?" Sasuke asked backing her

up against the dressing room wall and pressing his body against hers.

"I don't know... Um, how was your day?" Hinata asked as she drew shapes with her fingers on Sasuke's chest.

"Better now." Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear and her breath caught in her throat.

Sasuke smirked and placed kisses up and down her neck. Hinata's hands snaked up his shirt and she traced the muscles underneath. Sasuke then recaptured her lips in an open mouth kiss as they both explored each others mouths. Sasuke placed both of her legs on his hips and grabbed Hinata's butt without breaking the kiss. They didn't notice the commotion going on outside until they heard a shriek right beside them.

They broke apart and Hinata gasped as she spotted Ino, Temari, and Tenten outside the dressing room door. At first they just stared at each other as if they couldn't believe what was going on, but then Hinata blushed as her friends stared at where Sasuke's hands were. Sasuke let go of her butt and unwrapped her legs from around his. He then sat down on one of the dressing room benches and stared up into space. Temari was the first to speak.

"Wow Hina...we thought the tabloids went crazy on the Photoshop but apparently we were wrong!" Temari smiled wildly and pointed at Hinata's

hair.

The back was sticking up slightly from where she was on the wall and Hinata blushed even more as she straightened it out.

"Hinata, you know Sakura is going to kill you tomorrow, right?" Ino

said in a concerned way.

"You're going to protect her right Sasu-chan?" Temari asked sassily with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and Hinata's friends rolled their eyes.

"How do you hold a conversation with that guy?" Ino asked Hinata.

"Neji was just like that. I think Sasuke is trying to say that he will protect Hinata but he's not going to declare it to the world." Tenten replied.

The whole room went silent. She still wasn't over the break up. Hinata couldn't blame her either. Tenten had given Neji everything, including her virginity, and then a month later he dumps her. Hinata knew that if she'd done the same for Sasuke for him to just leave her, it would take a long time to recover. For her, when you give a guy something that special they're supposed to be THE one. Maybe it wasn't as important to guys, but to Hinata her maidenhood is something that she should cherish. Tenten had thought that Neji was THE one but apparently it wasn't so.

Ino spoke. "Well Hinata we came here, A) to pick up our dresses and two)to find out

if the tabloid was a load of Oscar Mayer wieners and to beat the shitake mushrooms out of the butt nugget who wrote it!"

Sasuke stared at Ino as though she had grown another head. Who the hell says 'butt nugget'? **(P/N: I do for your info Sasuke!!) **Hinata grinned at her friend's vocabulary. They were so weird!

"Now Hina, say goodbye to your ice cube and come get some ice cream with

us!" Temari stated and marched out of the stall.

"Oh! I want chocolate with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate chips, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce!" Ino yelled. (**P/N: cavities, high blood pressure, **

**clogged arteries, blood clots, diabetes, and a heart attack on a cone! **

**Mmm its my kind of ice cream!) **

"I want Mocha Monkey, Temari, and this time you can copy!" Tenten said following after her, seemingly cheered by the promise of cold death on a stick.

"Oh, whatever! I want Rainbow! So many colors!" Temari said, dragging Hinata and Sasuke out of the stall.

As soon as they stepped foot out of the dress shop, they were swarmed by paparazzi. Hinata put on her shades and looked down as Sasuke opened the door to Temari's car and helped her into her seat. Hinata blushed and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips but the kiss lasted longer than she expected. Temari pulled them apart and gave Sasuke a slight push towards his car.

"Go on lover boy! We don't want Hina getting frostbite from making out with an ice cube!" Temari said sarcastically as she got into the front seat of the car.

Hinata watched as Sasuke had to force himself into his car through the swarm of people. He finally got in and sped away. Hinata then turned her attention to her screaming friends.

"I scream!" Ino yelled.

"You scream!" Temari yelled and pointed towards Tenten who smiled.

"We all scream!" Tenten yelled. You couldn't be unhappy around these

people.

"For ice cream!" all of the girls, including Hinata, screamed.

"Lets go to Coldstone!!" Ino screamed excitedly and Temari sped off

towards the best creamery in town.

--

**P/N: well now that that's all said and done wish me luck on my Honors American Government final and my French 3 final! P.S. Coldstone is a real ice cream place guys and it smells like heaven in there! Its right next to Johnny's New York Style pizza! I wonder what they call NY style pizza in NY? I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger...then it hit me**

_(T/N: Hot damn! Chapter 9! Tessa here! I just got back from the movies so since I'm so happy, I'm gonna upload a chapter! Yay! Yes, I am holding out on you guys…Anyway, I saw The Strangers. That is one friggin awesome movie. I recommend you guys go see it. I was laughing the whole time. If you don't like horror movies where the random people come out of nowhere and it makes that creepy sound, then you'll love this. Well, that's all folks! Read and review, s'il vous plait!)_

**BTW, **(THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND WONDROUS)**TESSA HAS DRAWN A PIC OF HINATA IN HER ****EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY DRESS**** SO IF YOU WANNA SEE IT THEN GO TO: laquambunettashay14. d e v i a n t a r t. com (dont put the spaces, folks) Click on Hinata Chapter 8. ****I KNOW THE PIC IS REALLY OOC BUT I DON'T CARE. HER DRESS IS JUST BEAUTIFUL! Comments appreciated!**


	10. Coldstone

**P/N: in honor of taking my honors american government final and making a **

**74 on my written French 3 final and an 87 on the oral (can't spell worth **

**a crap even in english) I bring you chapter two! Don't worry people I **

**have a 95 now in French 3 and I am ready to begin my summer vacation! **

**Don't worry I will send my work to Tessa and hopefully she is bored **

**enough to post it! WHAT TIME IS IT? SUMMER TIME! ITS TIME FOR VACATION! WAIT TIME IS IT? TIME OF OUR LIVES SCHOOLS OUT SCREAM AND SHOUT!!**

Chapter 10: Coldstone

Hinata laughed at her friends antics and decided to play with the radio until she found her favorite station. As soon as she found it, her friends squealed each time their favorite song came on. Hinata liked the songs "Candyman", "Low", and "Everything's Magic" and smiled as her friends sang each and every song that came on. They finally reached Coldstone and Hinata giggled as she watched the others scramble out of the car and bum rush the man behind the counter.

"Mocha Fudge Ripple!" Tenten said slamming her hands down on the counter.

"Chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate sauce!" Ino screeched pushing Tenten out of the way.

"I want RAINBOW!!" Temari yelled as she pushed Ino down for

pushing Tenten.

"I-I would like v-v-vanilla pl-please." Hinata said softly and the man

quickly began to make their orders.

The girls decided unanimously that the ice cream would taste better if

they stayed inside of the shop. Hinata listened carefully as her friends gossiped about what was going on in their lives. Hinata always found comfort in knowing that there were other people out there with just as many problems as her, even though they were dealing with it in different ways.

"Naruto asked me out today." Ino said dreamily.

"And? What did you say?" asked Temari as she licked her ice cream.

"I said yes so now I have to look extra cute for Hinata's party..." Ino sighed but they all knew that Ino was very happy about having a date.

"I'm just waiting for that lazy ass Shikamaru to ask me." Temari grumbled.

"Don't worry Temari! I'm sure I can knock some sense into him! After all I've been doing it for eighteen years! How else do you think he got so smart?" Ino smirked and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Coming from the girl who is failing algebra." Tenten snorted.

"Like I'll ever need to know what a quadratic equation is!"

"You will if you want to pass." Temari said absently.

"Whatever." Ino said swirling her chocolate mess around with a spoon.

"Hey Ten...what are you looking at?" Temari asked waving a hand in front of Tenten's face.

Hinata followed Tenten's gaze to see her cousin outside the shop. He slammed his car door and made his way up to the ice cream shop. Hinata gulped. He was mad…no, _mad_ didn't even begin to describe his expression. Neji was infuriated. Hinata looked down at her napkin and tried to pretend that he wasn't there. When the bell above the door jingled, Hinata felt her heart leap into her throat as the store suddenly fell quiet.

"Welcome to Cold-" the man behind the counter started but Neji gave him the finger. He looked around and spotted her cowering in her chair.

"Hinata, come home now." Neji said venomously and she sunk further down into her chair.

"Now."

Hinata could tell that he was loosing it but before she had the chance to reason with him, he grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her out of the shop. Her friends ran after her, shouting obscenities and asking him to stop but he'd already pushed her into the passenger's seat and started the car.

They drove in silence for half of the ride. Neji's knuckles were turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Why?" Neji asked breaking the silence.

"W-w-w-wha- what do y-you me-mean?" Hinata stuttered and Neji glared at the road ahead of them.

Neji sped down the highway until finally pulling into their driveway. Neji then dragged her into the house and Hinata silently wished that Hanabi didn't have piano practice today but alas the house was empty. Neji's grip was tightening on her arm and Hinata let out a squeak when she felt his nails digging into her skin.

"N-neji-niisan, you're…you're hurting m-me." Hinata said and Neji abruptly let go of Hinata's arm like as if it burned him.

"Why?" Neji asked her again and when she didn't answer him he pressed her against the wall by her shoulders.

"Why did you choose him, Hinata?" Neji asked. "Why did you choose an Uchiha of all people?"

"N-n-n-" Hinata started but Neji interrupted her.

"Do you know how many times I've lied to your father about why you're late to dinner? Do you know why the press hasn't followed you every waking moment until now? Do you know why I broke up with Tenten?" Neji demanded and Hinata shook her head.

"It's all because of me that you are not in trouble...and its because I love you that I broke up with Tenten!" Neji hissed in her ear and her eyes widened.

Neji's white eyes bore down into hers. This was wrong! Neji was her cousin! Hinata shook her head, this was all just a bad dream right?

"I want you, Hinata-sama." Neji whispered huskily in her ear and Hinata shuddered as he massaged her shoulders. "He can't, no he will never be able to do the things I can do for you."

Neji licked her earlobe and slightly bit down on the skin. He then placed rough kisses on her jaw and neck. Everywhere he touched burned, but not with passion like Sasuke's kisses. Each kiss left the sting of guilt and betrayal. Hinata involuntarily shivered and Neji captured her lips with his. Hinata couldn't take it anymore! This was wrong on so many levels. It made her feel so dirty. Hinata had to use all of her strength

to push Neji away from her.

"N-Neji please! I...I don't want this!" Hinata sunk down the wall and curled into a ball.

"Please go back to Tenten! She loves you Neji! I'm your cousin!" Hinata sobbed.

Neji's hands shook uncontrollably as he watched the person he'd sworn to protect break down in front of him.

"Hinata…" Neji said unsurely as he tried to reach out to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hinata yelled as she looked up at him with wide,

fearful eyes.

Neji backed up to the opposite side of the room and held his face in his hands. What had he done? Did he seriously hope that Hinata would return his feelings when he wasn't even sure of them himself? He felt an ache in his heart as Hinata sobbed on the floor because of him.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji started but Hinata quickly stopped him.

"Pa-pa-pa-please! Just, just, just leave me a-alone!" Hinata cried.

Neji felt like crap.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Neji whispered and exited the house.

Hinata cried harder and after an hour, her tears began to die down and

she fell asleep. But there was one thought remaining on her mind. What was

she going to tell Tenten?

--

**P/N: okay at the end of school everyone was yelling and screaming and hugging and running and pulling fire alarms and egging the buses and throwing paper and making out and having one last orgy in the band room...my school is chaotic and all that I am saying is true! Don't go to school in Georgia people cause the kids here are dumb...maybe that's why we have some of the lowest test scores in the country? Hmmm oh well! SCHOOLS OUT SCREAM AND SHOUT! Review to make my summer more funner!(Yes I said more funner got a problem?) I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger...then it hit me.**

_(T/N: I think Paige has been getting into her Mom's romance novels. Naughty, naughty. Tessa here, folks! I present to you Chapter 10! The most rape-tastic chapter so far! Incest, foreplay, and attempted rape all in one! Enjoy the sickness and spread the disease by reading and reviewing!)_


	11. Now I Ain't Sayin' She a Gold Digga

**P/N: here is chapter eleven you guys. I have great stuff planned for this fic but right nowim tired and brain dead...read on now please.**

**--**

Chapter 11: Now I Ain't Sayin' She a Gold Digga 

Hinata decided to skip school the next day for two reasons. One) she didn't think she could stand to see Neji. Every time she heard a noise she thought it was him and it scared her half to death. Two) she didn't feel like dealing with all of the publicity. She'd turned on the news to see cameras outside of her school and the kids acting stupid trying to get their five seconds of fame. Apparently the news crews was waiting for her and Sasuke to appear but neither one had shown up yet.

Hinata felt like crap. She waited until the house was empty to go downstairs and eat breakfast. It was a bit too quiet so she turned on the TV. A news woman with fire engine red hair was interviewing Sakura.

"Miss Haruno, is all of that true?" the woman asked.

"Yes m'am! Hinata was my best friend! We used to play together all the time when we were young. Why, I remember on the first day when she spilled food all over herself. Milk, salad, vinaigrette…oh, what a mess she was…" Sakura paused to let out a small chuckle.

"You know, I was the one who helped her clean it up. I even bought her a new outfit. We were such good friends. But then, we just…stopped. I think it's when she found out about Sasuke and I! She knew how much Sasuke meant to me and when she saw us getting close she must have been jealous. I mean, honestly, who wouldn't be jealous of me?" She smirked and flipped her hair for the camera.

"Anyway, Sasuke promised that he was going to take me to prom, but now I don't think he can. After all, Hinata has been making a lot of threats to ruin his family's business! The poor girl! She must be desperate…" Sakura started to cry crocodile tears for the camera and Hinata threw a box of Lucky Charms at the television.

"Oh my! Is Ms Hyuga really like that? She always seems so sweet and innocent." The news caster woman asked in disbelief.

" Yes, that's what we all think about the quiet ones. But I guess they all turn out to be boyfriend-stealing gold diggers like Hinata! Did you know she's only gone out with guys that were loaded with cash? I'm telling you, Sasuke is going to fall into her little gold-digging scheme! " Sakura said these last words with malice. She made direct eye contact with the camera and for a second, Hinata felt she was looking straight at her. "That little harlot probably isn't here because she's so embarrassed about her behavior…"

Hinata ran upstairs to get ready for school. She was not about to let that tramp ruin her reputation. She was done and ready in three minutes flat. As she opened her front door, she saw Sasuke with his fist raised in mid knock. He smirked down at her and Hinata shyly smiled back.

"Hello Miss 'Boyfriend-Stealing-Hyuga'." Sasuke said leading Hinata out to a black Harley Davidson parked outside.

"When did you get that?"

"Father's bribing me." Sasuke stated simply and handed Hinata a black helmet with a tinted shield. Hinata wanted to know what Fugaku was bribing Sasuke into but she couldn't help but get distracted by how hot Sasuke looked in the leather jacket and helmet. He looked like an emo private school kid. Which he was but Hinata would never tell him that. Sasuke lifted her face shield and gave her a quick peck on the lips before lowering it again. He swung his leg over the motorcycle and motioned for her to get on. Hinata secured her skirt so it wouldn't fly up before wrapping her arms around Sasuke's waist and burying her face in his back.

"HANG ON TIGHT!!" Sasuke yelled over the loud motor and took off. Hinata clenched her jaw and kept her eyes tightly shut. This was way too fast for her liking and she was pretty sure Sasuke wasn't going the proper speed limit. She could hear car horns and pedestrians yelling at them as they passed. She was glad that the helmet's shield was tinted because if it wasn't, those people wouldn't be yelling, they'd be taking pictures.

Hinata was so relieved when she felt the motorcycle slow down, but that happiness went away when someone yelled. "Hey, whose that on the Harley?" Hinata groaned and opened her eyes to see people looking and walking their way. Sasuke parked the bike near the student parking lot exit for a quick getaway if need be. When he removed his helmet, the crowd practically ambushed them. Sasuke helped Hinata off the bike and took her helmet off for her.

"Great, helmet hair!" Hinata pouted, trying to smooth back her hair. Sasuke couldn't help but kiss her forehead.

The paparazzi attacked. "Miss Hyuga! Miss Hyuga! Will you answer a few questions for us?" one man asked shoving a mic in her face. "Mr.Uchiha is it true that you are being threatened by Ms. Hyuga?" "When did you and Miss. Hyuga start dating Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke put his hand on the small of Hinata's back and lead her through the crowd of paparazzi. Hinata kept her eyes straight ahead and tried not to answer any questions. She could tell that Sasuke was getting pissed by the way his jaw twitched slightly at each question.

Then someone finally asked, "Mr.Uchiha, what about Ms. Haruno? Are you really that heartless?" Sasuke glared at him before giving the finger to the camera. That seemed to make the crowd wilder and even more brutal questions were beginning to surface. Hinata felt like the school kept getting farther and farther away the more they walked. "Miss Hyuga are you a gold digger?" one man asked and Sasuke and Hinata both stopped walking and looked at the guy like she was crazy. "Are you putting out for Mr. Uchiha because of his money?"

Sasuke turned on his heel and raised his fist to hit the man but Hinata caught his arm. "No, Sasuke please!" Hinata pleaded and Sasuke lowered his fist. That didn't stop the man at all. "You've got him on a short leash don't you, Hyuga? Addicted to sex, perhaps? You teens today…how is she in bed, Mr.Uchiha?" Before Sasuke could react, a whirl of long brown hair pummeled the man.

"Do…" Neji said as he punched the man in the face. "Not…" Punch. "Talk about…" Punch. "My cousin…" Punch. "In such a manner!"

Hinata watched in horror as he beat the paparazzi down. Sasuke could see how disturbed Hinata was by seeing this so he grabbed Neji by his collar and pulled him off. When Neji started struggling Sasuke let go of Hinata and got a firm grip around Neji's torso.

"N-N-Neji, please s-stop!" Hinata cried and Neji immediately came to his senses. Sasuke let go of his torso and kept a firm grip on his shoulder. The other paparazzi backed down, afraid they might end up like that guy. Sasuke glared at them.

"Anymore questions?" He growled and everyone took that as a cue to shut up. As they walked into the school, the paparazzi took a few more pictures until the doors were shut. Sasuke let go of Neji and all three of them just looked at each other. They didn't know what to make of the current situation. Neji could have charges pressed against him by that man and get sent to jail for assault and battery. Neji caught Hinata's gaze but she quickly looked away.

Sasuke could feel a slight uneasiness between the two and started to wonder what had happened. Sasuke knew that Neji was the distant type, but he seemed to be trying to get Hinata's attention lately. Neji glanced at Hinata and slowly ran his fingers through his hair before walking off. Sasuke took Hinata's hand in his and they both started to walk towards their class.

Hinata was extremely worried about Neji. Sure he nearly raped her, but he was still her cousin and she loved him like a brother. She didn't want him to go to jail...at least not for something as silly as beating down a paparazzi. Hopefully the person wouldn't sue. She knew that his case would probably fall through; everyone and their mother had tried to sue them before, but every case would fall through. When Hinata and Sasuke entered the classroom, a hush fell over the students. Even the teacher, Asuma, stopped talking.

"Nice of you to join us. Mr. Uchiha, Miss Hyuga, please take your seats. Oh, by the way, you both have detention for being late." Asuma said dully before beginning his lecture again.

Hinata and Sasuke took seats in the back. She could feel the death glares of fangirls. Hinata shook her head. _Why did I come to school anyway? Oh yea! To set that slut, Sakura, straight._ Hinata thoughts were broken by a piece a paper that landed on her head. Sasuke quickly took it and uncrumpled it. He furrowed his brow at what it said. Hinata leaned over in her seat and gasped.

_You're dead, Hyuga. You are SO dead. _

--

**P/N: okay you guys you know the drill. By the way this chapter was inspired by Kanye West's song Goldigger. You guys should really listen to it. Its really funny. Well enough of crazy chatter please review! **

_(T/N: Hey babes, Tessa here! I present to you Chapitre Onze of Why Can't We?! Good story, eh? X3 Hug? Yes? No? Hug me and leave a review! Show some love for Paige and Tessa (the most beautiful and wondrous)!)_


	12. It's About To Be A What? A Girl Fight!

_**P/N: okay guys you don't know how long it took me to even start this chapter! I was so brain dead! So now I'm sitting out here on my dad's porch writing this chapter out in 98 degree weather in June. When I get older I'm moving some place other than Georgia because its so hot here! You guys better be happy!**_

_Chapter 12: It's About To Be A What? A Girl Fight!_

_You're dead Hyuga. You are so dead!_

Hinata kept reading the lines over and over again in her head, but for some reason she wasn't scared. Instead, she felt angry. Angry that someone would take their frustrations out on her when she never did anything! Hinata looked away from the note and hid her face with her bangs. Sasuke crumpled it and threw it over his shoulder and into the waste bin.

He knew that Hinata wasn't sad, if she was she would be trembling and trying to hide her tears. Instead, her fist were clenched tightly in her lap and even though her face was hidden behind her bangs, he knew a look of pure anger rested there.Sasuke put his elbow on the desk and rested his head lazily against his hand, pretending to listen to what the teacher had to say. The class ended and Sasuke slung his bookbag over his back and walked slowly with Hinata to their next class.

"What are you planning to do." Sasuke asked in more of a statement than a question.

"You'll see. I texted Temari, Tenten, and Ino. We're planning on getting her back at my party.." Hinata said as they sat down and pretended to listen to Orochimaru explain the reproductive organs. She took out a sheet of paper and started to write a note to Sasuke. She passed it to him from under the desk.

-_Sasuke, can I ask you something?_

Sasuke smirked as he read it before he replied.

-**You already asked me a question.**

-_Smart donkey butt, aren't you?_

-**At one point, your hair looked like a chicken's ass so you can't talk.**

-_If I could punch you I would but I believe in stopping the violence, spreading the love, and sharing the joy. _**(P/N: I say this around school all the time! Came up with it myself! I'm the local hippy! Except I take baths, still a virgin, and I don't do drugs)**

-**I would love to share the "love" with you. I think it would make us both happy.**

Sasuke watched in amusement as Hinata blushed furiously at his last response. It was a while before she replied back to him.

-_As much as that would bring joy to you, I will have to decline your offer, Mister Uchiha. I am a proper young lady and I don't go around sharing the love with a person I've only known for fourteen years._

-**Too bad. Afterschool, I was going to fuck your brains out.**

-_You would get sent to jail. I'm underage, you rapist! I'm calling child services on you! (T/N: Actually, according to rape laws after you turn 16 it could be considered consensual so Hinata would have a very hard case. O.o No pun intended.)_

-**Hn.**

-_We're getting off topic..._

-**Ask me your dumb question.**

-_Ok_, _Sasuke...what are we?_-**What do you mean?**

-_I mean are we friends or something else..._

-**I don't think friends kiss each other or do half the stuff that we do. **

-_You make it seem like we do bad things._

-**According to our parents breathing the same air as each other is bad.**

-_Oh...I thought...never mind._

Sasuke read the last line and then looked at her. She seemed like she wanted something else for an answer. What did girls want? Sasuke thought it out. _Hmmm, my fangirls want me. Hinata used to want Naruto. Grr, why is this so hard!? Hinata is not a difficult person to figure out! I've known her too long for her to still be this complicated!_ Two people outside the door caught Sasuke's eye; they were making out. _What was it Naruto was talking about last night? He asked Miso...no, Miko...Mino...um, wait her name was Ino! He asked Ino out...is that what Hinata wants? But by who? If any guy tried to get near her I'd rip their fuckin' arms off and castrate them. Plus I love her. Just thinking about her with another guy hurts me… _Sasuke picked up his pencil and started to write back.

**I have something to ask you after class.**

_...alright._

Orochimaru went on to talk about some project that they would begin on Monday. Sasuke rolled his eyes, _it's probably some gay ass project, anyway_. _Speaking of gay, Itachi seems to be more than happy lately. Especially with his new "friend" around._

_Flashback_

Sasuke had just gotten home from school. He was greeted by loud moans coming from the living room. _God, I hope it's not my parents. Don't want another brat running around here._ Sasuke warily put his stuff down and walked over to investigate. He found his brother on the sofa with his shirt off. On top of him was a blonde shirtless man kissing his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sasuke yelled and Itachi looked up at his little brother. The blonde man stopped what he was doing.

"What do you want, little brother?" Itachi asked calmly and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Oh! Your Ita-kun's little brother, yeah? My name's Deidra, yeah!" Deidra said smiling as he held his hand out for Sasuke to shake.Sasuke looked at his hand warily before shaking it. He wasn't about to be like his father and act like his brother had some sort of disease. It was just a sexual preference, that's all.

Deidra smiled as he let go of Sasuke's hand and sat on Itachi's lap. He began to stroke Itachi's hair."Well, what do you want Sasuke?" Itachi asked again.

"I just heard some strange noises..." Sasuke trailed off as he realized what his brother and Deidra were about to do. Deidra giggled. "Oh that was Itachi, yeah! He sounds so sexy, yeah?"

"Do you guys have to do that on the couch? Its disgusting. I like to sit there, ya know." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sasuke. We did it on your bed before and you didn't object to it then, so why should you now?" Itachi confessed.

Sasuke nearly chocked. "You did _it_ on my bed? What the hell?"

"Unh uh uh! It ended up on your bed, but we started on your floor, yeah!" Deidra smiled like he was actually helping Sasuke rather than grossing him out. Sasuke's mouth twitched.

"THAT'S WHERE I SLEEP, ITACHI! THAT'S SO DISGUSTING!" Sasuke yelled and Itachi got up into a sitting position.

"Just because you're so sexually repressed and prone to spontaneous combustion at any given moment now, does not mean that I have to be. Besides, it's not that disgusting. You just have to try it. "

Deidra gave Itachi a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yeah!"

"That's no excuse." Sasuke said crossing his arms and Itachi waved him away.

"Go play with your pretend girlfriend, Sasuke. I still remember catching you guys in your room. All that foreplay and no action. Deidra, it was hilarious. He was licking on her stomach, kissing her hips…"

"Really, yeah?" Deidra asked excitedly.

"Yeah, also caught them playing strip poker in my room."

"It was Go Fish and we weren't stripping. It was really hot and besides, we were ten years old." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, Itachi knew just how to push him over the edge.

"Ita-kun, I want you." Deidra whispered into Itachi's ear and Itachi smirked and immediately started to passionately kiss the man. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away. At least Itachi was having fun with his boyfriend. Sasuke shuddered at the disturbing thought. _Ew_.

_End Flashback_

The end of class came too quickly for Sasuke and when Hinata asked him what he wanted to ask her he was at a loss for words. He'd never asked a girl out before. He was so used to them throwing themselves at him. Sasuke took a deep breath, what's the worst that could happen? He put both his hands on Hinata's petite shoulders and concentrated on what he was going to say.

"Um. Hinata…would you be my, um…girlfriend?" Sasuke asked looking everywhere but at her. Hinata took his face in her hands and positioned his head so that he was looking down at her.

"Say it to me. Not the lockers." Hinata said softly as Sasuke kissed her. When they broke apart, Sasuke looked straight into her eyes.

"Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."Sasuke gave her one of his genuine smiles as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. He then pushed her up against the lockers. Sasuke kissed Hinata passionately as her hands went from his cheeks to threading themselves into his hair. Sasuke nibbled gently on her bottom lip.There was no space in between them as they made-out on the lockers. Sasuke and Hinata were so caught up in their make-out session that they didn't notice Sakura and her posse come near them. As Sasuke's hands traveled lower, Sakura spoke.

"Oh Sasuke, you can stop trying to make me jealous!" Sakura cooed and latched onto Sasuke's back, causing the couple to break apart. "You don't have to pretend to like this gold digging skank any longer!" Sakura smiled burying her face into his back.

"Hinata's family has as much, if not more, money than the Uchiha's. What would Hinata need his money for?" Temari asked stomping down the halls with Tenten and Ino in tow.

"She's just greedy! Unlike me Sasu-kun! I'm your girlfriend! Not this slut!" Sakura said the last part with a sickeningly sweet voice, completely ignoring Temari.

"Sakura." Sasuke said calmly as he pried her off of his back. "I am not your boyfriend. Hinata is not a slut or a skank or any other derogatory term you try to call her." Sakura pouted and latched onto his arm as he tried to get back to Hinata. Sasuke frowned at her actions but she just smiled up at him like everything was okay.

"Oh, Sasuke! I know you don't mean that! You love me and we'll be so happy together!" Sakura kept on smiling as Sasuke pushed her away.

"No." Sasuke said simply and Sakura frowned and turned her evil gaze to Hinata.

"Why do you even want Sasuke? He's handsome and smart and just plain perfect. You're pale and your hair is dark and stringy. You have ugly white eyes and thin lips. You're so gullible, it's pitiful, and the only reason anyone even attempts to acknowledge you is because Hisashi Hyuga is your father. Face it, bitch, you're just a waste of space! You don't even deserve to-"

Hinata pounced on her and knocked her to the floor. Hard. No one knew what was going on until they heard Hinata scream."I am not a waste of space!" Punch. "People like me for me, not who my father is!" Punch. "I may be ugly and all of those things you said, but I am a way better person than you!" Punch. Sakura slapped Hianta which sent what little kindness Hianta had for her away. Hinata started punching very inch of Sakura that she could get to. She then begin to pull her hair and scratch up her face.

One of Sakura's posse, Karin, started to plead with Sasuke."Come on Sasuke! You have to help Sakura! She doesn't deserve what that banshee is doing! You know you love Sakura so please help her." Karin pleaded and Sasuke scoffed. "She deserves every hit that Hinata gives her." Sasuke leaned against the lockers to watch the fight.

Some people might have called him a bad boyfriend for letting Hinata fight Sakura, but he knew that she could hold her own. On the other hand, her fighting was seriously turning him on. He never really got why guys always wanted to watch girls fight over them. They always looked silly, but watching Hinata...she looked hottt. Damn hormones. He wanted to see just how long it would take before they started ripping each other's clothes off. He always wanted to know what was under Hinata's shirt._(T/N: Do guys really think like that?)_

Sasuke glanced at some other guys and noticed that they were all looking at Hinata. He didn't like it. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's forearm in mid punch, brought her into his chest, and roughly kissed her, all in one fluid motion. The crowd watched as the couple kissed each other passionately and Sakura gaped at them from her spot on the floor. Sasuke swept Hinata's feet from under her and carried her in his arms. He carried her out of the school, hearing teachers yelling and asking what was going on. Hinata smiled at him and knew that their relationship was going to be a wild one.

--

**P/N: okay now you guys better review! I didn't write this chapter in near swealtering weather for my health you know! If I don't get a lot of reviews you can forget me writing you ungrateful people! Its so hooooooooooooooottttttttttt!!**

_(T/N: Okay, peoples, Tessa here! I present to you all Chapter…something of Why Can't We?! I kinda liked this chapter cuz it related back to some things that happened to me. 1) I had a similar note to the one in this chapter (minus the last 8 lines or so). Dunno where it is or what guy I was writing to but I remember it. My reactions were different than Hinata's, though. XD 2) This dude on my bus told me about how he walked in on his brother with another guy. He was so freaked out when he told me about it. But I didn't care cuz it sounded like yaoi. And I love yaoi. Anyways, I'm uploading a new chapter every 10 reviews for Paige. So read and review, s'il vous plait!)_


	13. That Tongue is What Got You In This Mess

**P/N: okay folks new chappie for ya'll! I got a few reviews from people who live in Georgia an I was so happy to know that people from my state read fanfics! I also got one from someone in the Carribean and I was like Awesome Opossum! Anyway I forgot to put disclaimer in this story...13 chapters and no disclaimer...I'm stupid.**

**Disclaimer:**** no I don't own Naruto because if I did there would be so many episodes, Sakura would be dead or with that blonde kid with ADHD, and Sasuke and Hinata would be together and have lots of Hyu-chiha babies! Is that happening in the show? No? Well then I obviously don't own it now do I.**

Chapter 13: That Tongue is What Got You Into This Mess

Hinata sighed as she and Sasuke sped away from the school on his motorcycle. She just wanted to get away from it all. She couldn't believe that she had just lashed out like that at Sakura. Beating her up made Hinata feel just as bad. Sasuke drove them to the park, knowing that the paparazzi would be at their lake. He parked his bike and helped Hinata off.

"Sasuke, am I a bad person for beating up Sakura?" Hinata asked him meekly and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No." Sasuke said bluntly. Hinata knew that she couldn't expect more from Sasuke and by him just telling her no meant the world to her. Sasuke kissed her forehead and they both started to walk around the park. With the park deserted and their hands intertwined they felt so relaxed; like they were the only two in the world and no problems were waiting for them back home.

Soon, it was time for them to head to Hinata's house so that they could beat her father home. As they sped away, Hinata thought about how lucky she was to have someone like Sasuke. She didn't know what she did to deserve someone like him but it must have been really good. Hinata kissed him gently as she opened the door to her home and waved him goodbye. He really did look cool on that motorcycle. As Hinata closed the door, a booming voice that could only be her father's sounded through the house.

"Hinata! Is that you?" Hisashi demanded as he walked into the room.

"Y-yes fa-fa-father." Hinata stuttered and bowed.

"Child, I would like for you to see the surprise I have for you." Hisashi said getting straight to the point.Hinata nodded and looked around the room but she see didn't see anything. All there was was a woman standing beside her father who didn't look much older than Hinata herself. The woman had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of black jeans and white pumps. The girl looked like she belonged in college.

"Hinata meet Mitsuki, your new step-mother." Hisashi announced and Hinata promptly fainted.

--

Sasuke glared at his father as he stormed around the office. Fugaku had come home early because of some disturbing rumors he'd heard about his son and a certain Hyuga heiress. Sasuke relaxed into a reclining chair.

"Do you know what this is?" Fugaku said haphazardly, throwing a magazine down on the mahogany desk in front of Sasuke."It's a magazine." Sasuke said dully as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me, boy. In this damn "magazine" are photos of you and that wretched Hyuga girl." Fugaku snarled.

Sasuke shrugged. "You told me to find a girl to marry."

"Yes, I did, but why would you want to marry her? She's a Hyuga! Would you really want to marry a Hyuga?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke sat quietly for a while and thought. _Well, Hinata is my girlfriend (as of today), and she was my best friend long before. But do I really want to spend the rest of my life with her_? To be truthful, he didn't think that he could be with one person for that long, but he and Hinata had been together for fourteen years, which is longer than most couples have been together_. _Now that he thought about it, he and Hinata had probably always been boyfriend and girlfriend. It was just that neither one of them would say it. He wouldn't mind waking up to her every morning or falling asleep next to her at night. If she wanted kids, he would give her kids. He couldn't really imagine his life without Hinata.

"I wouldn't say marry, but I can't see her not in my life." Sasuke shrugged and Fugaku threw his hands up.

"You barely know this girl!"

"I've know her since we were four. You've just been to busy to notice. Fourteen years and you haven't paid _any_ attention to me. " Sasuke stated coldly and Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Why would you even want to speak to her? She's dowdy and plain. But then again...she is very malleable… You could make her into anything you want." Fugaku thought aloud and Sasuke immediately stood up.

"Hinata is beautiful and smart and probably the best woman I know to bear the Uchiha name! I will not abuse her in such a manner and make her into something she is not!" Fugaku stared at him.

"You are so lucky I don't feel like dealing with you right now." He wagged a finger at his son and took a bottle of vodka **(P/N: so many stories have sake, there are more drinks out there than just sake people!) **from out of his desk drawer and rang the bell for a servant to come and bring him a cup and some ice. When the servant came, Fugaku motioned for Sasuke to sit back down as he poured his alcohol. Sasuke crossed his arms and sat down as his father waved the servant away and took a swig of his drink. Sasuke scrunched up his nose, his father only drank when he was extremely stressed.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, why can't you just be an obedient son and go along with what I tell you to do?" Fugaku said wearily, finishing the drink and promptly poured another. "My life would be so much easier if your brother wasn't a fag and if you were more obedient."

"I'm not your fucking lap dog, asshole." Sasuke mumbled and Fugaku frowned.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE, BOY! That's what's got you into this mess anyway." Fugaku chuckled at his own joke and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he got up and Fugaku threw his drink at the wall beside Sasuke's head and the glass shattered theatrically. Sasuke watched the vodka drip down the wall. Fugaku then started to drink straight from the bottle. He took a couple of large gulps before addressing Sasuke again.

"Boy, you need to make this right! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO BUT YOU ARE NOT MARRYING HER!" Fugaku slammed the bottle down onto the desk but the glass didn't shatter.

"I wasn't planning on marrying her, but just to spite you, I think I will. I don't care if I'm not the heir anymore. But you just remember that Itachi and Deidra are going to Paris for some artistic college crap soon, so make your decision quick." Sasuke stated nonchalantly as he watched the gears turning in his father's tipsy mind.

"You remind me of me at your age. Persistent...Don't get her pregnant, boy. I don't want Hisashi filing a lawsuit against me saying you raped his precious heiress." Sasuke just looked at him like he could care less. He started to exit the room. When he reahed the door, Fugaku spoke again with his face buried in his hands."Don't make the same mistakes I have boy, or you'll end up drowning your sorrows in alcohol." Sasuke paused at the door to look at his father. But then he started to walk out again when his father went into a rousing sing-a-long about ninety-nine bottles of beer on a wall. Sasuke shook his head at his father's antics and decided that he should tell Hinata about what he was going to do. She deserved to know that she was his future bride.

--

**P/N: alrighty people! You know what time it is! REVIEW TIME!! Now leave a NICE review and I will update asap! Oh and does anyone know how I'm supposed to get my yorkie to listen to me? Anywho review or you'll be lefted with 2kindsofdepression and Ghetto Tessa and that means character death people so review!**

_(T/N: Tessa here! Sorry that it took so long to update but I've been working on pics on Photoshop so I haven't had the time to edit these dang stories. But all is well! Anyway, enjoy this chapter of Why Cant We . It was…13-tastic (my fave # ). XP Tessa is getting lazy…I might not edit the next chapter cuz I don't feel like it. It depends. Anyways, Read on, readers. Read On! Tessa loves you! Don't forget to drop by and say Hi! (see profile)_


	14. Life Gives You Lemons, Make Grape Juice

_**P/N: I got some great feed back for the last chapter so that makes me very happy! Lots of you were like I didn't see a step-mom coming so I think I got my element of surprise with that one. Oh just so you know something similar to Hinata happened to me with my father. Except my father isn't rich, owns his own buisness but isn't rich, but my step-witch is asian so yea. Um so enough about me please read on!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto. If I did then there would be flying monkeys and not so many god damn episodes. Are there flying primates in the show? Are there less than 100 episodes? No? Then I guess I don't own it then now do I?_

_--_

Chapter 14: When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Grape Juice

Hinata found herself in her room with a wet towel over her forehead. She looked over towards her window and saw the moon and stars shining through the blinds. Obviously she'd fainted again, but how long had she been out? She started to calculate the time from when she and Sasuke ditched school to now but her thoughts were interrupted by someone entering her room. At the door stood a woman who looked vaguely familiar: shoulder length black hair, green eyes, very young looking...her new step-mom. The woman smiled kindly down at Hinata and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"You must've been very surprised to know that I was your mother now, no?" the woman asked and Hinata looked down at her sheets trying to remember her name.

"Well I guess we got off on the wrong foot. I never imagined that I would have one daughter at twenty-two let alone two! I'm barely the legal drinking age! Umm...my name is Mitsuki Rio...well Mitsuki Hyuga now!" the woman thought aloud and Hinata shivered. She didn't know which was worse, her father suddenly remarrying without telling her, or him getting married to a woman only a few years older than her. What was her father thinking? At that moment Hinata's door was opened yet again, this time to reveal a pissed off Hanabi.

"Oh! I see you're having quality time with our new "mother", Hinata." Hanabi sneered and added extra malice on the word mother.

"I guess you could call it quality time, dear. Hinata just fainted and I came in to check on her and make sure that she was okay." Mitsuki smiled and Hanabi rolled her eyes and leaned against Hinata's closet door.

"Miss M-m-mitsuki-" Hinata started but Mitsuki stopped her.

"Oh dear! Don't call me miss! I'm your mother now, call me mom." Mitsuki smiled but her cheery facade was shaken by Hanabi slamming her fist into the closet door and giving the woman a very hateful look.

"WE ARE NOT YOUR, DEARS! AND YOU ARE DEFINATELY NOT OUR MOTHER! OUR MOTHER IS DEAD! SO DON'T GET IT TWISTED, BITCH!" Hanabi yelled and Mitsuki covered her mouth in shock.

"Little girl! How dare you speak to me like that! I think somebody needs a nap!" Mitsuki spoke to Hanabi like she was a five year old and even Hinata gave her a strange look.

"Look, trix, I don't know who you think you are but you do not belong here. You will never belong here so just LEAVE!" Hanabi pinched the bridge of her nose and Mitsuki stood up.

"I know my place, little bitch. You need to learn yours. So back off." Mitsuki hissed and Hanabi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well at least I'm not screwing my father."

"You're right. I'm screwing your father. And you know what? He will say yes to whatever I say as long as I put out for him. So that means if I want to ship you off to a boarding school in Guatemala you better bring some bug spray, honey!" Mitsuki snapped, leaving two dumbstruck teens in her wake. Hanabi kicked Hinata's closet door with all her might before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Hinata knew that Hanabi was right. That woman was not their mother and she never would be. Hinata got out of bed, got some pajamas, and went to take a long shower to relieve some of the stress that was building up inside. She got dressed and when she opened her bathroom door, she saw Sasuke on her bed just like last Saturday. Hinata sighed and climbed into bed next to him. Sasuke gave her a thoughtful look and she furrowed her brow. He must be thinking about something important. Hinata kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Hinata asked softly and there was a long silence before he answered her.

"My father ordered me to do something a while ago."Hinata closed her eyes and tried really hard not to become frustrated with his short answers that didn't answer anything. She was surprised when he spoke again.

"Since Itachi is no longer the heir, I must do things that he was supposed to do, but now I have to do them sooner."

"Like?" Hinata asked and Sasuke let out a deep breath; it was now or never.

"I have to get married." Sasuke said bluntly and waited for Hinata's reaction.

"Everyone gets married at some point so what's the big deal? Are you afraid of commitment?" Hinata asked, not really understanding the situation.

"Hinata. You're not listening. I have to get married when I turn nineteen. My birthday is in June." Hinata immediately shot up.

"W-w-what?" Hinata stuttered and Sasuke sat up as well.

"I need to find a bride soon." Sasuke muttered, not looking Hinata in the eye.

"So, so you're breaking up with m-m-me to find someone your father will...approve of?" Hinata asked softly trying not to cry. Hot tears escaped her eyes and slid silently down her cheeks, anyway.Sasuke was, dare he admit it, shocked by her reaction. He didn't think that she would cry, but then again this was Hinata he was dealing with. Sasuke pulled Hinata into his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wouldn't look him in the eyes so he roughly tugged at her chin to force her to look at him.

"Hinata, I'm not breaking up with you." Sasuke said and Hinata glared at him.

Her eyes widened."I'm not going to be your girl on the side, either." Hinata hissed and Sasuke just wondered how dense she really was.

"You're being ridiculous. You're not going to be my "woman on the side" either."

Hinata slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion, why was Sasuke beating around the bush?

"Hinata Hyuga. I am asking you to become my wife." Sasuke said and Hinata promptly kissed him.The kiss caught him completely off guard so he fell back onto the bed with Hinata on top of him. Sasuke quickly gathered himself and kissed Hinata with rough passion. Sasuke slipped his tongue into her mouth and he traced her waistband with his hands. Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she felt his fingers tease her bellybutton. Sasuke smirked at the reaction he'd gotten out of her and let his hands wander up her shirt. Hinata loved the feeling of his hands on her body and she sucked her breath in quickly when she felt him grope her through her bra. Sasuke slowly removed her shirt and then her bra. He stared in amazement at what Hinata Hyuga had been hiding from him all these years. Hinata blushed, thinking that the look he was giving her meant that he didn't want her so she started to cover herself up with her arms but Sasuke caught her by the wrists.

"You're beautiful. Don't hide yourself from me." Sasuke whispered huskily in her. He then began kissing her collarbone. Hinata shivered with excitement and nervousness when she felt him kiss the top of one of her breast. Sasuke couldn't help but think about how soft Hinata's skin was and how nice she smelled. Hinata thought it unfair that Sasuke got to be fully clothed while she was clad only in pajama bottoms. She then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Sasuke closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her small, gentle hands undressing him. She'd gotten the shirt fully unbuttoned now but before she could slide it off his shoulders, someone busted into her room.

"Hinata, dear! Please tell-" Mitsuki stopped when she saw the two before her.Sasuke cursed as he sat up straight and Hinata buried her beet red face into his chest. Sasuke could tell that she was trying to hide so he quickly got her shirt and put it on her. "Hinata Hyuga! I can't believe this! And here I thought at least one of my daughters was good!" Mitsuki put her hands on her hips and she was about to say more but she was interrupted by Hanabi coming up the stairs.

"WE ARE NOT YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTERS!!" Hanabi yelled at the woman and then looked at Hinata before turning back to Mitsuki.

"Plus Hinata can sleep with whoever she wants to! Its her body and it doesn't mean that she isn't good for doing it! Hell, I thought she would be the next Virgin Mary! Now 'mother' if you don't tell father about Hinata I promise you that I won't put mayonnaise in your lotion bottles." Hanabi folded her arms across her chest.

"You can't talk to your mother like that little missy!" Mitsuki wagged a finger at Hanabi who rolled her eyes. Hinata groaned and buried her face into Sasuke's chest.

"I can and I just did." Hanabi sneered.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Neji came into the picture.Sasuke groaned inwardly.What was up with Hinata's family? It was like one thing happens and then its a domino effect.

"What are you doing in Hinata-sama's room." Neji asked dully even though he knew the answer.

"Shut up, Neji! You know what they were going to do! And they probably would've had hot steamy sex here if this inconsiderate trix hadn't interrupted." Hanabi said as she examined her fingernails.

"Hinata-sama. Does your father know about this?" Neji said completely ignoring Hanabi.

"If her father knew then there would be security cameras everywhere and Hinata wouldn't be let out of the house without a tracer and a bodyguard." Sasuke stated and Mitsuki squealed.

"OMG!! I know who you are!! You are Sasuke Uchiha! Oh! You must tell me how Itachi is doing! I remember shaking his hand once! I have a sister and she absolutely loves him!" Mitsuki started clapping her hands together and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He's gay." Sasuke stated bluntly and Mitsuki stopped.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuki asked dumbly and Hanabi threw her hands into the air.

"He's a fag! A butt pirate! He bats for the home team! Fruity in the booty! He likes to taste the rainbow!" Hanabi huffed but Mitsuki's expression showed that she didn't quite get it so Neji stepped in.

"It means that Itachi likes guys. Not girls." Neji explained and Mitsuki made a big 'o' sound for finally getting it.Hinata knew that she would faint at any moment. What the hell was wrong with her life? What family goes from talking about you having sex to the guy you were about to have sex with's gay brother? Why couldn't her life be normal? Hinata groaned and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Oh yea! Hinata you're grounded. So that means no TV or telephone for a week! I will not be deemed a bad mother for not punishing you for your shenanigans! Go to bed, Hanabi, Neji. You have school tomorrow. Oh, and Sasuke please exit through the windows on the right or the left of the room, please. Thank you for stopping by and we hope to see you again soon!" Mitsuki sounded much like a flight attendant and Hinata knew exactly where her father had gotten her from. Mitsuki then closed the door to her room but Hinata could hear the muffled yells of Hanabi, displeased about her sudden bedtime. Sasuke let out a breath that he'd apparently been holding and he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, indicating that he was getting ready to leave.

Hinata took his hand in hers and started to examine it. Her ministrations caused Sasuke to stop and watch her. She traced the lines on his palm before setting his hand down on the bed.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Hinata asked, looking at her bed.

"No." Sasuke said and cupped her cheeks in his hands_ **(P/N: I hope that means her face xD)**(T/N: Perv…)_ and gently gave her a kiss good night before exiting through one of her windows.Hinata sighed and slowly brought the covers from her bed around her and curled into a ball. She had a neglectful father, a new sister/step-mom, a sister in need of anger management, an incestuous cousin who had a crush on her, and she was about to marry her best friend who was also her father's enemy's soon. To top it off, she was turning eighteen in less than two days and she had a big blow out party to go to handle Saturday. Why was her life so chaotic?

Hinata took a deep breath and realized that she could still smell Sasuke on her sheets. This thought caused her to blush furiously. After all, they had almost had sex in her bed!Hinata pushed the thoughts out of her exhausted mind and attempted to get some sleep. One last thought crossed her mind before she went to sleep, and surprisingly it was something Ino had said once. 'When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it.' Hinata fell asleep with a smile on her face.

--

Dictionary (for folks living under rocks)

Trix: this word is what kids say in school in front of the teacher so they don't get in trouble by saying bitch or just because the teacher doesn't know what it means. It comes from the movie ATL or Roll Bounce or that roller skating movie (all I know for sure is that it has a rapper in the movie). There is also a song that goes 'whop tha trix get'er. Whop tha trix get'er' I don't know the rest look on youtube for it.

**P/N: okay folks chapter fourteen has been completed! I hope you likey! Yes I know I am a perv, but its always the quiet ones ya know? Oh um does anyone know of a good anime to watch because I've been looking everywhere and all I can find is stupid crap and porn. I don't feel like getting stupid so stupid anime is out and I don't want my mom to go to jail for contributing to the deliquency of a minor for watching porn (plus I'm not that desperate. I just write smut I don't watch it. Ew.) Well please review folks!**

_(T/N: Um, I believe the song she mentioned was "Whoop That Trick' from Hustle and Flow. Anyway, Tessa here! I present to you Chapter 14 (I think) of Why Cant We?! Did you like it? Yah, ya did. So apparently I was listening to the wrong song while reading that almost sex scene. Have you guys ever seen the video to 'Obscure' by Dir En Grey(look it up on youtube your own risk)? If so, then you may know how freaked out I was…Anyway, I wrote a fanfic today! Yep, yep. Its my first. I don't mind it being your rebound story for this one. XD So please read and review this story, then do the same for my fanfic! Hugs? Please? XDDDD ily!)(P.S. It's entitled, __Welcome to the Dollhouse__ and its on this account)_


	15. Preparation

**P/N: alrighty guys here is chapter fifteen of WCW! This is part of what we've all been waiting for. Well I've been waiting for Hinata and Sasuke to jump on each other. But to each his own I say! Now show Tessa some love by reading this!**

--

Chapter 15:Preparation

--Time Skip to Saturday Morning--

Hinata was woken up on Saturday by her friends dog piling her on her bed. Hinata screamed thinking that it was Neji coming to attempt something again or Hanabi playing some cruel practical joke but when she discovered that it was her friends she felt relieved.

"Did we scare you that much, Hinata?" Temari asked and Hinata blushed.

"N-n-no, I, I, I thought you were Ha-Hanabi." Hinata stuttered telling the half-truth.

"Well we're not Hanabi but we do have to get ready for your party! Now get your tushy up so we can get started!" Ino said excitedly and Tenten rolled her eyes. Hinata glanced over at her bedside clock and it said that it was 10:07. Who the heck got up at such an ungodly hour? Hinata inwardly groaned when she heard the angry screech of Mitsuki downstairs. Hanabi must've done something again. Hinata caught a glimpse of her step-mother storming up the stairs in only a towel and what looked like mayonnaise in her hair. Apparently, Hanabi had kept her promise of not putting the condiment in her lotion but instead she put it in her shampoo. Hinata stifled a laugh but she didn't get to enjoy the moment long because soon she was whisked off by her friends to get a mani-pedi.

Hinata hated the nail salon because it smelled like nail polish fumes and the nail ladies always tried to talk to you. In the end, Ino had gotten sky blue nails, Temari had red, Tenten had a pale green, and Hinata had French tips since her dress didn't have much color. As soon as their nails were done, a hungry Ino dragged them to Mc Donald's for lunch since they had quit serving breakfast awhile ago. Hinata didn't even get to enjoy her chicken sandwich because her friends kept rushing her. She ended up cramming the salty fries down her throat.

Then her friends went home with her and they each grabbed a robe and went to use a shower in one of the many bathrooms of the Hyuga household. Hinata soaked in her tub with bubbles and bath beads to sooth her. She couldn't wait for the party but the preparation for it was very stressful. She was also nervous about her father's reaction when he saw her with Sasuke.She hadn't seen her father since he'd introduced Mitsuki to them; he was probably trying to get as much business in as possible. Hinata also thought about how they were going to get back at Sakura. Temari had gotten a tape of Sakura giving blow jobs to the football team from Shikamaru and they decided to send it to that ET place, it wouldn't be shown till Sunday; if everything went according to plan. Hinata didn't want to ruin her party by stressing about Sakura so she knew that this was her best bet.Hinata heard a knock on her bathroom door and assumed that it was the hair dresser her father had hired. Hinata quickly tied her robe around her waist and opened the door. She was shocked by Neji being there. Hinata tried to close the door but he stuck his foot through the door crack.

"Hinata-sama, I'm not going to do anything to you." Neji said taking a step forward. Hinata took a step back.

"I'm here to tell you that I am going to be escorting Tenten to your party. So I can't escort you." Neji said calmly and Hinata immediately hugged him.

"Oh Neji! That's, that's wonderful! Y-you don't know how mu-much that means to her! She, she's going to be so happy!" Hinata exclaimed softly.

Neji patted her shoulder."Yes, um, the hair dresser will be in soon so I'm going." Neji said nervously as he gently pulled a smiling Hinata off of him and left.Hinata was still smiling when the hair dresser, a woman with short brown hair that didn't go past her ears, came in. She continued to smile while the woman did her hair. She knew that the hair dresser probably thought that she was crazy but Hinata didn't care. She was too happy to care. The hair dresser took and hour and a half to finish but when Hinata saw the completed project she gasped. Her long midnight blue hair was curled in loose ringlets down her back and a section of hair in the back was threaded with a small silk white ribbon that was trimmed with black lace. Hinata smiled wider at her reflection and the woman then went on to putting on her make up. The woman decided to keep it light so she put on massacre and eyeliner on her eyes and some lip gloss since Hinata's lips were already red enough. Hinata couldn't believe how pretty she looked and she couldn't wait to see her friends.

"HINATA!!" yelled several excited voices. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_, Hinata thought and she smiled at how pretty her friends were.Ino was wearing a slimming light blue, off the shoulder dress that reached the floor with a white trimmed bottom. Her blonde hair was half up and half down. The up part was in a pony tail and tied up with a blue and white ribbon. Temari, dressed simply yet elegantly, was wearing a form-fitting red halter dress that stopped at the knee . Her short, dirty blonde hair was worn down, slightly kissing her collar bone. Tenten was wearing a pale green strapless dress that came down to the floor. The top and bottom were trimmed in white and her hair was finally let down from its usual buns. Her chocolate tresses flowed down in waves to mid back.Hinata then decided that it was time to stop gawking at her friends and get dressed too. Hinata stepped into her dress and shivered as the cool material touched her skin. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and gasped, she never thought that she could look so beautiful. The girl that she saw in the mirror was the perfect counter part for Sasuke and she couldn't believe that she thought that he would dump her for someone like Sakura.

"You look so pretty, Hina!" Ino squealed as she put on a pair of strappy blue heels.

"Yes! No one is going to come close to looking as good as you do now!" Tenten smiled brightly and Hinata blushed.

"G-guys!" Hinata said and Temari rolled her eyes.

"Hinata you better get used to compliments because you're going to be getting a lot tonight." Temari said as she finished putting on a pair of red pumps.Hinata nodded her head and put on a pair of black ballet flats. Tenten strapped on a pair of light green kitten heel shoes and at that moment Hinata's step-mom came in.Mitsuki was wearing a white sleeveless dress that came down to her knees with a pair of white stilettos that Hinata knew that she could never wear without breaking her neck. Around Mitsuki's arms was a white shawl and her hair was up in a white clip.

"Alright, hotties lets go to that party!" Mitsuki beamed and Hinata's friends gave each other knowing looks.

"You look like a skank." Hanabi said coming towards them in a black dress that had thick straps and came a little pass her knees. Hanabi also had on a pair of black lace gloves and her hair was slightly curled like Hinata's.

"You look like a goth. Why don't you wear brighter colors?" Mitsuki countered.

"Whatever, bitch." Hanabi sneered rolling her eyes.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Came a deep grumbling voice that could only belong to the one and only Hisashi Hyuga who was in a cream colored Armani suit with a gray tie.

"Hi, honey!" Mitsuki smiled and kissed his cheek."Lets go." Hisashi said and walked away.Hinata followed her friends and family out of her room and into a black stretch limo. Hinata noticed that Neji was already in the limo and he had on a suit similar to Hisashi except he was wearing a vest instead of a jacket. The whole limo was quiet as they made their way to the party. Hinata consumed her time with watching Tenten and Neji interact. It seemed a little awkwardness between them, but that was to be expected right? Hinata thought about this the whole ride and was shaken from her thoughts when the limo slowed to a stop and the flashes of camera's tried to get through the glass. Hinata gulped and Temari and Ino gave her hands a squeeze. Tenten gave her a reassuring smile. Hisashi got out of the limo first with his arm around Mitsuki's waist. Hanabi jumped out next with her hands behind her head and sticking her tongue out at some of the cameras. Neji then got out holding Tenten's hand and Ino and Temari followed them. Hinata didn't want to go out at all but then she heard a knock on the window.

Hinata turned around to see Sasuke smirking at her, he tilted his head to tell her to get out and she followed his silent order. Sasuke stuck a hand out for her to grab and she gladly took it. Hinata's breath caught her throat when she saw how handsome Sasuke was. He had on a vest suit just like Neji's but his was black and the collared shirt underneath was white. His hair was still as non-obedient as ever but right now it suited him. Hinata didn't notice, but Sasuke was staring at her as well. He'd assumed that she would wear lavender but he was ecstatic to see her in black and white. He loved how the dress accentuated her curves and how gorgeous she looked right now with her hair curled. Sasuke let go of her hand and laid his own on the small of her back and they started to walk into the barrage of angry cameras.

--

**P/N: okay party peoples I know what you're thinking. That trix! How could she stop right there when the party is about to start? Well I want to keep you guys in suspense and I also wanted a vote. Since I don't know how to do a poll I'm just going to ask right here. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO BE PLAYED AT THE PARTY!! THIS IS IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT! Here are the choices.  
****Lollipop by lil'Wayne  
****Sexy Can I by Usher (I think)  
Addicted by Saving Abel  
Animals by Nickelback  
Candyshop by 50 cent  
Whisper by Ying Yang twins  
In This Club by Usher  
OKAY GUYS I know these songs are mostly by rappers but I couldn't find many good perverted songs by rockers or country musiciains. Plus I had a lot of choices with rap and the music is easy to find aka go into my bros room and steal his ipod. So please tell me what you want or there will be no chapter 16 or 17 since to progress you need to pick. SO PICK!!**

_(T/N: Tessa here! I would like to read you a quote from my favorite book. Ahem. "I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them, Sam I am." Alright! Anyway, I present to you Chapter 15 of WCW!! Please read. Then review. Then finish eating your computer. Ok? Tessa loves you! Huggles for everyone!)_


	16. Oh My God! That's My Dad Outside The Car

**P/N: okay folks here is number 16!! Okay so here is where your votes come in! There were A LOT of ties but I chose the one that didn't gross me out. Do you people really know what lil'wayne is sayin in lollip? I could write Hinata dancing to a blowjob song! They were discribing it 2! This is why I hate rap music. So rock on dudes and duddetes and read the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto because if I did that annoying little blonde kid with ADHD would be shot and dead by now! Believe it!

--

Chapter 16: Oh My God! That's My Dad Outside The Car!

Hinata walked through the sea of paparazzi with Sasuke's arm around her tiny waist. They didn't look at any cameras and they didn't answer any questions. They just walked. When they reached the inside of the building, Hinata gasped at how pretty it was decorated. There were lavender and white streamers, balloons, and confetti everywhere. People (mainly the adults) were mingling and having a good time. She caught glimpses of butlers with trays of drinks and snacks going through the throngs of people. The only thing that sucked was the elevator music. The two made it over to a table where Itachi and Deidra were sitting at and took a seat.

"Well, well, Miss Hinata. Its a pleasure to see you again." Itachi said and Hinata nodded.

"Now lets get down to business. Has Sasuke gotten laid yet?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glared daggers at his brother.

"Oh um...ah...I...-" Hinata stumbled through her words and Sasuke placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while Itachi and Deidra laughed.

"You don't have to answer that Hina-chan!" Itachi said and they made idle chit-chat for about thirty minutes when Temari's voice sounded through where the music speakers.

"Alright! Ya'll havin fun? Of course not! This lame music is on! Come on wish the lovely and fabulous Hinata a happy eighteenth birthday and lets get this party STARTED!! I'm your host Sand Guru and I'll be mixin' it fresh for your enjoyment. So get down and dirty!!"

When Temari's voice faded out, a loud guitar sounded throughout the hall and everyone cheered at the familiar tune. Hinata felt her foot tap to the beat and Sasuke looked at her.

"You wanna dance?" Sasuke asked and Hinata blushed but nodded and they dove into the mass of dancing teenage bodies.**(P/N: people all I know is you have to read these lyrics! If fits my story perfectly! Trust me you will regret it if you don't)**

_I, I'm driving like I'm black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your dad don't know that you were missing  
He'd be pissed if he could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

Hinata blushed as Sasuke put his hands on her hips and they swayed side to side to the beat."Loosen up a bit, Hina!!" yelled Tenten as she gyrated into Neji. He seemed to be enjoying himself.Hinata blushed but decided that this was her party and she should relax. After all, as of today she was officially an adult.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

Hinata turned around and put her back to Sasuke and Sasuke's hands traveled up and down her sides as he nibbled on her ear. Hinata was enjoying herself but soon blushed as the song progressed.

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'Oh!We're never gonna quit  
Aint nothin wrong with itJust actin like we're animals  
Oh! No matter where we go  
Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animal  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in_

Hinata started to giggle and she placed her hands over Sasuke's on her hips. She loved the next lines.  
_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered  
"What was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'  
Oh!We're never gonna quit  
Aint nothin wrong with it  
__Just actin like we're animals  
Oh no matter where we go  
Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_

"Wooohooo! That was Animals by Nickelback ya'll!! Now come on sexies and pardon your manners!!" Hinata put her fingers in her ears and blushed as a bunch of people screamed in joy as a repetitive techno beat came on. Sasuke smirked at her.

"You're so shy, Hinata." Sasuke said.

"No I'm not." Hinata pouted.

"Prove it." Sasuke said and noticed a mischievous glint in Hinata's lavender eyes.She smirked and pulled him by his tie to the center of the dance floor swaying her hips in time with the beat.

_Sexy can I  
Yeah, Yeah  
All we wanna know is..._

Sasuke put his hands Hinata's hips and they swayed in time with the music. Sasuke noticed Hinata's friends come by with their dates and gave Hinata nods which she quickly returned.

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed,  
then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second,  
then we're back at it for more_

Sasuke was surprised when Hinata turned around and bent down in front of him with her finger in her mouth and her free hand on his belt buckle. Sasuke bit his lower lip and her friends cheered."Wooo! Go Hina!" Ino said and Tenten laughed. Hinata smirked as she saw the expression on Sasuke's face but what she didn't notice was the expression on her father's face.

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I_

Hinata turned so that her back was facing Sasuke again and he decided to get some pay back. He started sending kisses up and down her neck and shoulder as they grinded on the dance floor. Sasuke's hands traveled up and down her sides and then he surprised her by putting his hand on her butt. Hinata gasped a little and Sasuke let go with a smirk on his face.

_What's up Lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin  
G5 dippin, Lui Vuitton luggage (ay)  
Gotta love it, ya boy so fly  
All the ladies go (oh) when a nigga go by.  
Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh  
She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the chi.  
That's right, so I let her kiss the prince  
Her boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I_

_Sexy can I, keep it on the low.  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.  
You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.(Oh,oh,oh)  
Now look shawty, look shawty.  
Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh,oh,oh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is...)sexy can I._

Hinata and Sasuke grinded into each other and then Hinata took her leg off of Sasuke's hip and pop, locked, and dropped it for him. Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes; he didn't know that she could dance. He glanced at the people around them and saw that they were clapping. Hinata put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. **(P/N: still hoping I mean his face) **

_Sexy can I, visit you at work  
When you sliding down the pole,no panties, no shirt.  
Then you climb back up the pole,then you drop and do the splits.  
How you make that pussy talk,Baby damn, you is the shit(Oh,oh,oh)  
Now look shawty, look shawty.I make it rain in the club like (Oh,oh,oh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is...)  
Sexy can ISexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

Hinata didn't notice her father's enraged look as Sasuke's hands traveled lower and lower down her body. She did notice the camera phones snapping furiously but she just ignored them and continued to dance like all of the other teenagers around her.

_I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray's melon  
When I give it to her, i know that she ain't tellin'  
See I'm a go get and she a go getYou already know she...(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I send for you red-eyeFresh out the pool no toweljust let it air dry.  
And if you ain't fuckin' tonightMan you can watch that tour bus go by  
Man all I wanna know is  
Sexy can I Pardon my manners  
Girl how you shake it got a player like oh  
Its a kodak momentLet me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is  
Sexy can I_

When the song ended, Hinata's hands were threaded in Sasuke's hair and his hands were on her lower back. They were pressed against each other and breathing very heavily. She knew that she was going to jump on him soon, but she pushed those feelings away and smiled up at him. Sasuke leaned in to kiss her but he was interrupted by Temari.

"Okay ya'll I'm gonna play more tunes in a moment but someone, not pointing any sound waves coughshikamarucough got my mixes mixed up so now were gonna open up Hinata's presents! Wooo! Hinata, if you get a pair of black Gucci stilettos you know who got you those!! Over n' out!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics. Sasuke lightly kissed her forehead. Hinata smiled at him but was then dragged off by Ino to open her presents. Hinata sat down in front of a mound of gifts that she knew were either gift certificates or crap she didn't really want. All she got from her father were a pair of diamond earrings and a necklace. Hinata knew that she should be thrilled with the expensive gift but she knew that her father put no thought into it whatsoever! Hinata put on a fake smile for her guests as she continued to open her gifts. The only presents she liked were from her friends. Tenten gave her a charm bracelet, Ino gave her an outfit that she designed and made herself, Temari got her a pair of black stilettos, and Itachi got her a photo album that he told her not to open until she was alone. She didn't get anything from Sasuke but that didn't bother her. She had him, didn't she? Then the music started up again and most of the teens flooded the dance floor again. Hinata decided to sit out for a bit though and Sasuke sat with her. As she tapped her foot to the beat, Sasuke leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Hinata. I'm going to give you your present after the party." Sasuke said and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Hinata blushed and smiled at her lap. Sasuke kissed her temple and brought her out to the dance floor as a slow song came on...

--

**P/N: okay folks I know a lot of you wanted lollipop but it tied with in this club and sexy can I. Also if you don't know animals by nickelback I suggest you listen to it. The first time I heard it I cracked up! Well review folks and tell me if you want a lemon!! So review!!**

_(T/N: Tessa here! It's 3:00 a.m. in the morning and I'm sitting in front of a huge window in the middle of a freak thunderstorm. I'm getting my ass somewhere safe. Enjoy the chappie, tho!)_


	17. If I Lay Here

_**P/N: Read Trixs!! Please note that Paige is still a virgin. She just has an overactive imagination.  
**__(T/N: Remember kids, practice safe sex! You'll know what I mean if you keep reading. XD)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto because if I did, would they really have such hot, steamy sex?_

Chapter 17: If I Lay Here

Hinata put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and he put one hand on each side of her waist. She sighed as she rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world  
I don't quite knowHow to say  
How I feel  
Those three words,  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

Hinata closed her eyes as she and Sasuke slowly danced. She wondered if Sasuke loved her, if he would stay by her side for the rest of their eternity. Sure, he kind of 'proposed' to her yesterday but she didn't know if that was a spur of the moment kind of thing or if he was for real. She looked up into his eyes and got lost in those deep ebony pools.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're toldBefore we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
If I lay hereIf I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're toldBefore we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
All that I am  
All that I ever wasIs here in your perfect eyes  
There all I can seeI don't know where_

Hinata felt them stop dancing and she noticed that Sasuke's gaze had gone from her eyes to her lips. Slowly he leaned down and captured her lips in a tender embrace. Hinata let her eyes flutter closed and her fingers splay out on his chest. Hinata felt, as cliché as it was, all warm and fuzzy inside as her lips moved with his.

_Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all  
If I lay hereIf I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

When they broke apart Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. After about a minute she realized that the room had gone quiet and she turned her head to the right to see her father holding a broken wine glass. Hinata bit her bottom lip and knew that she would have hell to pay when she got home if she didn't address this now. Hinata let go of Sasuke and went to sit next to her "family". Hanabi was the first to speak to her out of everyone.

"At least you have good taste in men, onee-san." Hanabi smirked as picked at some birthday cake.Her father didn't look her way at all and Hinata felt extremely uncomfortable in his silence. Like the calm before the storm but with a whole new meaning. Hinata scanned the crowd for Sasuke and found him looking bored as his father gave him an earful. Hinata caught his gaze in her own and he tilted his head as if to tell her to follow him. Hinata looked around a bit before standing.

"I'm, I'm kind of tired. Fa-father may I p-please stay at Ten-Tenten's?" Hinata asked looking at the floor.

"Do what you will." Hisashi said, not looking at her.Hinata bit her bottom lip and then left. She couldn't hate her father. She shouldn't hat her father. No, she wouldn't hate her father. It would take too much energy to hate him. Hinata left all of her presents on the table except for the photo album and exited the party. Hinata found Sasuke leaning against a sleek black Mercedes.

"Another bribe?" Hinata asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"I bought it a few months ago with all the birthday money I got on my sixteenth." Sasuke said and opened the car door for her.

"Always the gentleman, Mr. Uchiha?" Hinata smiled as she got in and buckled her seatbelt.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he slammed his own car door shut and took off. Hinata loved the peace and quiet as the city lights flashed by quickly. Sasuke always drove too fast for her liking but she decided not to tell him that going 90 in a 45 zone would get him arrested. At least with his speed they got to his house quickly. Hinata looked around nervously.

"Um, Sasuke, aren't your parents coming home after the party?" Hinata asked.

"No. They're getting a hotel and then flying off somewhere." Sasuke said dully and Hinata meekly nodded as got out of the car."I, I need to call Tenten." Hinata said and Sasuke handed her a cell phone from his pocket.

"Thank you." Hinata said and dialed Tenten's number as they walked up the stairs and into the house."HELLO?" Tenten yelled into the phone over some loud music.

"Tenten, its m-me. I, I, left early. Please c-cover for ma-me." Hinata asked.

"SAY NO MORE! I'VE GOTCHA COVERED HINA! JUST DO ME A FAVOR!" Tenten yelled.

"Y-yes?"

"YOU BETTER WEAR THOSE STILLETOS ON MONDAY!!" Tenten then hung up.

"Stilettos?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I'm gonna die!" Hinata said dramatically.

"But if you die you'll look cute doing it." Sasuke smirked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And you will grow up to be an old pedophile." Hinata smiled.

"I am not a pedophile. You're eighteen now. Its legal." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"You're still a pedophile to me." Hinata laughed.

"Alright little girl. You want a popsicle? I gotta whole fridge full in my cellar." Sasuke said putting on a "scary" voice and Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What kind?"

"Vanilla."

Hinata thought for a while before smacking his arm playfully.

"Eww! You pervert! That's so wrong!" Hinata pouted and Sasuke raised his hands above his head.

"Hey I thought you would catch on but you took too long." Hinata gave him a mischievous look before running up the stairs towards the bedroom. Sasuke watched her with a strange feeling before that his wallet was missing. Sasuke ran up the stairs after her and heard his bedroom door slam. He felt silly knocking on his own bedroom door.

"Hinata, give me back my wallet." Sasuke asked.

"What's the magic word?" Hinata sang.

"Open the fucking door." The door opened a carack and Hinata stuck her tongue out before slamming the door in his face.

"No!" Hinata said and before she could relock the door he pushed it open and Hinata squeaked.

"No fair!" Hinata started to run. Sasuke grabbed her around her waist.

"Life isn't fair. Deal." Sasuke smirked and Hinata squirmed in his grip to get loose.

"Give it." Sasuke said calmly.

"Never!" Hinata said, still defiant.

"Fine." Sasuke shrugged.

"Wait? Wha-" Hinata asked ,surprised. She was even more surprised when he gently threw her onto the bed. Hinata fell with a soft 'hmph' onto the bed which caused her to release her vice grip on Sasuke's wallet. They both scrambled for it but in the end, Sasuke got the wallet and held it high over his head while kneeling over Hinata.

"Why can't you play nice, Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he kissed her lips.Hinata kissed him back eagerly and threaded her fingers through his hair. Sasuke threw the wallet on his nightstand and shifted his position so that he was hovering over her. Hinata broke the kiss for air and he promptly began to kiss her neck and shoulders lightly, causing her to shiver. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and recaptured her lips in a passion filled kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip for entrance which she gladly gave. Their tongues danced wildly together.

While they kissed, Sasuke pulled one of the strings that tied her top together and the corset became undone. Hinata let out a breath of relief as she felt air fill her lungs again.Sasuke kissed the top of her chest before sliding the corset down to reveal a strapless lacey black bra. Sasuke pulled the rest of the dress off of her and tossed it unceremoniously to the side. He stared hungrily at the beautiful Hinata that was under him. Hinata leaned up a little and kissed Sasuke again which brought him out of his daze. Sasuke ran his tongue over her teeth and mapped out her warm mouth. They broke apart again for much needed air.Hinata's breath caught in her throat as Sasuke's hands slid across her body, leaving a burning sensation everywhere that he touched. Hinata shakily unbuttoned his vest and shirt and slid them off of his broad shoulders.

Hinata raked her fingers over his toned chest and stomach. Sasuke shivered as her slim fingers touched him softly and he loved the way her face was blushing. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her collar bone and sucked on her neck hard enough to leave a mark. Sasuke then unhooked her bra and to reveal Hinata's perfect porcelain chest. Sasuke cupped the underside of her right breast and massaged it in his hand as he lowered his mouth to the other. Hinata moaned and arched herself towards Sasuke. He smiled against her skin and flicked the hardened nipple with his tongue before turning to the other one. Hinata threaded her hands through his hair and closed her eyes in bliss.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Hinata moaned softly and Sasuke kissed her temple. Hinata then surprised him by undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. He then used his own legs to slip out of his socks and pants. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw what was in his boxers and Sasuke chuckled.

"They're not keys." Sasuke smirked and Hinata blushed harder. Hinata kissed Sasuke's shoulder and traced the muscles in his arm. Hinata then looked down at Sasuke's throbbing member and then back up at him.

"I wan to touch you." Hinata whispered and before he could answer one of Hinata's hands were on his cock.Sasuke sucked in his breath as her tiny hand explored his length and he knew that if she didn't stop, he was going to spill all over her. Sasuke grabbed her hand and Hinata looked up at him in surprise.

"If you want this to last longer than three seconds then maybe you should stop." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sasuke leaned down and licked the rim of her belly button causing her to moan again. Sasuke then fingered the rim of Hinata's underwear before looking her in the eyes for approval. Hinata saw his concern and nodded for him to continue. He slipped off his boxers and then removed Hinata's panties. Sasuke could tell by how moist her underwear were that she was ready.

Sasuke leaned over and opened the bed side drawer and grabbed a condom from inside. He quickly tore it open and slid it onto himself. Sasuke then positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in quickly. Hinata gasped and Sasuke captured her lips in his and when he burst through her wall he kissed away her tears. After a long pause of Hinata getting used to him she commanded him to move. At first, he thrusted in and out of her slowly not wanting to hurt her.

"Faster, harder." Hinata whispered and he did just that.

"You're so tight, Hina." Sasuke said and Hinata blushed.Hinata's moans reverberated off the walls and Sasuke thrusted in and out of her harder each time. Hinata clawed at his back and bit her lip with. She never wanted him to stop but like all good things, they must come to an end.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Hinata moaned loudly.Hinata and Sasuke could both feel themselves coming to their climax and Sasuke couldn't help but moan as Hinata's walls clenched him. He couldn't help but stare at the midnight blue haired beauty as she writhed beneath him. Sasuke thrusted long and hard into her one last time and they both came at the same time.

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata!"

They both moaned at the same time and rode their orgasms out together. Sasuke rolled off of Hinata and collapsed next to her. He took the condom off and then wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist from behind. They listened to each other's heavy breathing, both in a state of total bliss.

"I love you Hinata." Sasuke whispered in her ear and pulled his black sheets over them.Hinata didn't know if it was because she was tired or if she was hearing things but she was so happy that he had told her.

"I- I love you too Sasuke." Hinata replied softly and Sasuke held her close to his chest.

--Next Morning--

Hinata awoke from a very peaceful slumber and was about to get up but was pinned down by a warm and comfortable body. Hinata shifted as saw a peacefully Sasuke sleeping next to her, god if she could wake up like this every morning her life would be complete. Hinata smiled and gently shook him awake. Sasuke's eye slowly opened and at first he didn't recognize Hinata but as soon as he got reoriented he kissed her forehead.

"Morning." Hinata said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and then sat there in each others arms for a while when Sasuke broke the silence by getting up.Hinata blushed as she noticed he was naked and she sat up and wrapped a black sheet around herself. Sasuke searched through his pants from last night and pulled out a black box. He got back into the bed and sat next to Hinata.

"I'm going to do this right this time." Sasuke said to himself.He opened the box to reveal a large clear diamond with two medium sized diamonds next to it encrusted on a white gold band. Hinata gasped at it. It was beautiful.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

--**P/N: okefanokee! That's that ya'll! What will she say? What is up with Hisashi? I love all of my reviewers...I think. Oh well I'm still young i'll figure out what love is eventually! If you guys haven't noticed. The spellingin my authors notes are atrotich. I'm surprised that yall even understand me! Tessa doesn't edit my notes so you guys are getting a taste of what you will read if she wasn't here! Now Review! Or rubber duckies will take over the world!!**

_(T/N: Daaaaaaammmmmmnnn, they got they freak on! But where's the present? O.O Tessa here! I hope you liked this lemon-tastic chapter! Once again, I was watching the Obscure video while reading this. So my mind is corrupted. Majorly. XDD Anyway, I'm bout to go eat some pizza so you guys enjoy the chapter and read and review, s'il vous plait. I'll save you a slice, ok? Tessa loves you! And remember: Everytime you touch a tree, squirrel babies die. Sad, huh?)_


	18. You Still Have A Family

(T/N: LAST CHAPPY!!)

_**P/N: alrighty ya'll this is the last chapter of WCW because Tessa is going to camp in the middle of nowhere and I'm going to get fit at tennis camp. I hate physical fitness I mean typing this all day should loose me a couple pounds. Although I should stop relying on my metabolism.(yay me that's my big word of the day!) I have a theroy, if I eat more I'll get bigger boobs so my mom, yes mom, can stop calling me queen of the itty-bitty titty comitee. Well enough about me on with the story! **_

_Chapter 18:You Still Have A Family_

Hinata put a shaky hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her! The plain Hinata Hyuga was getting proposed to by Kohanna's heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata looked up from the ring to see his eyes and full of concern as to why she was taking so long to answer.

"Yes!" Hinata said softly and Sasuke kissed her forehead.Hinata smiled widely as he slipped the ring onto her left hand. It fit perfectly. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around her and let out a deep breath. For a minute there, he thought she'd say no. Hinata felt so safe in Sasuke's arms, but again all good things must come to an end. This good thing ended when Sasuke's door was busted open by a frustrated Itachi.

"Sasuke! You ate all the pudding-" Itachi stopped in mid sentence when he saw Hinata. A smirk grew on his face.

"Well, well, well. So that's what I heard last night. I thought Sasuke was having a wet dream again or some skank was over. But nooo! That was you miss Hyuga!"Hinata blushed furiously and Itachi kept going.

"For two quiet people you guys sure are loud!" Itachi chuckled and Sasuke threw a pillow at him, which he of course dodged.

"Violence is not the answer Sasuke. Unless the question is if its okay.

"Itachi then left the room and Hinata felt like her face was on fire. Sasuke got up and went to his bathroom to take a shower and Hinata decided to find some clothes and make breakfast. As Hinata got up, the door bell rang through out the house and she felt her heart clench. If that was her father she was going to die."Hinata! A person named Tenten wants you!" Itachi yelled and Hinata let out a sigh of relief.She wrapped the black sheet tightly around herself and scurried to the living room. When she got there, she saw not only Tenten but Ino and Temari too. When they saw Hinata their jaws dropped but then they saw her hand and squealed. They dragged her to one of the couches and bombarded her with questions."When did he propose?" Temari asked sitting next to Hinata."How did he propose?" Tenten question jumping up and down excitedly."That's a big rock!" Ino exclaimed and they all gave her a look."What? You have to admit its big!" Ino said and they all nodded. Hinata tried to answer her friends questions as best as she could and five minutes later, Tenten gasped."Oh my GOD! Hinata we have to get you home now! That's why we came here! Your father is on a rampage! Neji came to my house to look for you with a bloody lip, he's in the car right now!" Tenten exclaimed and Hinata started shaking.Ino quickly removed a white blouse, a pair of jeans, and a brush from her huge bag and thrusted them towards her. Hinata power walked back to Sasuke's room to put on her clothes and retrieve her dress. When Hinata was half way through getting dressed, Sasuke came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He noticed Hinata was moving frantically and wondered what was wrong."What happened?" Sasuke asked, or more like stated."Father is very angry." Hinata said as she pulled the blouse over her head."When is he not?" Sasuke asked as he looked through his drawer for a pair of boxers."No he's like really angry. He punched Neji" Hinata said and started to brush her hair quickly."Well then I'm coming with you." Sasuke said and started to get dressed faster."No! You are most likely the last person he wants to see right now." Hinata shook her head, picked up her dress, and started for the door but Sasuke caught her wrist."I don't care." Sasuke said sternly and Hinata knew that he would still come, he would just get in a separate car.

Hinata reluctantly nodded and when he let go of her wrist she quickly made her way to the living room with her dress slung over her arm. When she got there, Temari passed her some gum since she didn't have a toothbrush and Ino asked her what was wrong."N-nothing." Hinata told her softly and gave her a look that meant drop it.Sasuke emerged from his room shortly in a black shirt and a pair of black jeans that were torn at the knee. Sasuke grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and they all filed out of the house. An unspoken agreement was made that Hinata would ride with Sasuke and the girls would ride with Neji.

Hinata caught a glimpse of Neji behind the drivers seat. He looked tense and his knuckles were turning white as they gripped the steering wheel tight. Hinata sat in the passenger's seat and played with her fingers the whole ride through. She really hoped that her father wouldn't tell her that she couldn't marry Sasuke. He really was more important than anything else right now. Yes, he was arrogant, rash, slight anger issue, and uncommunicative at times, but he made her happy and that was what was most important right?

As they pulled into the driveway behind Neji, Hinata took deep breaths and tried to calm herself. Sasuke took her chin in his hand and turned her head to look at him.

"I won't let him take you away Hinata." Sasuke said and kissed her.

Hinata stared at him with her mouth agape when he released her. He smirked and then lifted her mouth shut. Sasuke then got out of the car and opened her door before she could gather her thoughts. Hinata quickly unbuckled her seat belt and followed Neji and Sasuke inside to face her father, while her friends threw her thumbs ups from inside Neji's car.As soon as the front door opened Hinata could hear yelling. She looked up to Sasuke who was on her right and Neji on her left, they both had blank expressions on so no reassurance was there. They found Hisashi in the living room perched tensely on the couch.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE, NEJI?" Demanded Hisashi who was rewinding the ET episode they had Tivo'd earlier in the week.

"I, I , I I'm right here fa-fa-father." Hinata said meekly and Hisashi turned his cold gaze onto his eldest."What is the meaning of this?" Hisashi asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"W-w-wha-" Hinata started but Hisashi stopped her.

"DON'T ASK ME WHAT YOU LITTLE SLUT!! Do you see what you have done to our family name? TARNISHED IT! And for what? This little punk?" Hisashi hissed and got up to stand in front of Sasuke.

"YOU BOY! What the hell do you want with her?" Hisashi questioned coldly, struggling to keep his cool.

"I'm going to marry her." Sasuke stated.Hisashi's eyes widened and his face turned red. He jerked his head to see an engagement ring on his daughter's left hand. He then did something nobody expected; he slapped his eldest. Neji and Sasuke were quick and grabbed hold of Hisashi before he could do anything else. The slap had caused Hinata's head to turn to the side and her eyes began to tear up. There was a large red hand print going right across her pale face. Hisashi struggled to get free so that he could do more damage.

"YOU BITCH! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE GIRL! HOW CAN YOU BETRAY OUR FAMILY LIKE THIS?" Hisashi yelled.

"I- I- I didn't do any-any-anything wrong!" Hinata sobbed.

"You're just as bad as your mother. You're weak and you will always be weak. I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS MARRIAGE!" Hisashi yelled and stopped struggling in their grip.

"Hinata isn't weak. And I don't care if you're her father! You're a bastard. Does a name mean so much to you that you would sacrifice your daughter's happiness?" Sasuke demanded and Hisashi turned his angry glare full blast on him.

"I am not making Hinata unhappy. She has never once complained and she is content. Don't tell me how to raise my daughter, Uchiha!" Hisashi hissed.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!" Sasuke yelled and roughly pushed Hisashi onto the sofa.

"I know enough about her and you are not marrying her."

"I don't care if we don't have your permission, I'm still going to make her my wife." Sasuke said glaring and Hisashi straightened his shirt out and stood up tensely.

"Don't call me when you're pregnant and he leaves you." Hisashi said and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door on his way out.Hinata was staring down at the floor with silent tears streaming down her face. Neji sat down on the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. Sasuke let out and took some deep breaths. He wanted to punch something really bad but he wasn't about to let his anger get the better of him. He looked at Hinata and saw how upset she was. He wrapped his arms around her and the three teens stood there in an awkward silence for about five minutes before Neji broke the silence.

"What now, Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"That's for Hinata to decide." Sasuke shrugged and let go of Hinata to lean on the wall.Hinata wiped away her tears. She didn't really know what to do exactly. But she knew that she wouldn't let her father have the satisfaction of breaking and controlling her. She thought about all of the times Sasuke had been there when her father wasn't and she felt her heart clench in her chest at the thought of her having to chose between them. But in the long run, Hinata knew that she would be happier with Sasuke. Living a real life and not a fake one that only made her father happy. Hinata pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before speaking.

"I, I, I want to still marry Sasuke." Hinata said softly.

"You know your father will disown you or make Hanabi the heir right?" Neji asked and Hinata nodded."I never really wa-wanted to b-be heir anyway." Hinata said.

"And if he disowns her she will still have a family." Came a voice from the living room doorway. Hanabi stepped into the room and put her hands on her hips."Why the hell is everyone so mopey? We have a wedding to plan and I'll be damned if I have to go to some two bit ceremony!" Hanabi smirked and then turned her attention to Sasuke.

"You better be a good husband or your balls will mysteriously vanish in the middle of the night."Neji actually cracked a smile and Hinata grinned widely. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Hanabi's smart remark. Hanabi clapped her hands together and got out a black sidekick XL.**(p/n; I'm typing this story on my sidekick now! Lol)**"Yo Konohamaru! We need your Mogey, asap! We got a wedding to plan!"

--**P/N: and that concludes this edition of WCW. BUT WAIT! There's more! I'm writing a sequal! It's going to be dubbed "I Do, Don't I?" its going to be full of wedding plans, graduation, bacheloret parties, back stabbing, and Sakura is coming back for revenge. Coming to a computer moniter near you when Tessa comes back and I'm skinner than I am now! Review or I promise the sqeual will be like the play Antigone and everybody dies!!**

_(T/N: Hey y'all! Tessa here! -tear tear- So, its finally over, eh? Well, I enjoyed the story and I enjoyed editing it for you (despite the fact that Ive been pretty lazy w/ it XD) and I hope you liked it, too. So yeah, tis true that Im being sent away to camp so no more WCW and my story will be on hiatus as well. Pssht, you teens and your problems! Oh wait, I am a teen.Hmm…how old am I? O.O Er, anyway, I have to go finish watching Speedgrapher. So, this shall be our goodbyes, my lovelies! Au revoir et je t'aime! But I will be BACH! Lol Get it? Yah, I know its lame. Geez…)_


	19. I Do, Don't I?

**P/N: Okay ya'll Tessa has posted the first chapter of the sequal to this story! Review it please because if you don't you'll never find out what was in the photo album or what Hisashi is planning to do or what Sakura is scheming. So review it and oh review this note too to tell me what you guys want to happen! So go on folks let your voice be heard in 'I Do, Don't I?'**

_(T?N: gasp the photo album! I wanna know!……… Tessa her! Go read and review the new sequel please! Now what to do? Hmm…Upload a random_ _song!! _

I never noticed you were illegal  
Rest of my life in san bernadino  
No no no no no  
This aint no walk in the park  
No no no no  
This aint no slap in the face  
No no no no  
This aint no fuck in the ass  
No no no no This aint no planet of no apes  
Ooohhh baby yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yes no do do do do  
Yes no do do do do  
Yes no do do do do  
Yes no do do do do  
No no no no no  
This aint no walk in the park  
No no no no  
This aint no slap in the face  
No no no no  
This aint no fuck in the ass  
No no no no  
This aint no planet of no apes  
Ooohhh baby yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yes no do do do do  
Yes no do do do do  
Yes no do do do do  
Yes no do do do do  
Hey son check out my buns  
I'm gonna make another record  
Then im gonna double up  
I never noticed you were illegal  
Rest of my life in san bernadino  
No no no no no  
This aint no walk in the park  
No no no no  
This aint no slap in the face  
No no no no  
This aint no fuck in the ass  
No no no no  
This ain't no planet of no apes  
Ooohhh baby yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yes no do do do do  
Yes no do do do do  
Hey son check out my buns  
I'm gonna make another record  
Then im gonna double up  
Yes no do do do do  
Yes no do do do do  
Hey man this is my freakin' plan  
I be da fuckin' fool  
Be wrecking crews across the land

_YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Tessa loves you!)_


End file.
